Pilot Ana
by DoubleG85
Summary: What if instead of Ana being an English Literature student, she was an aspiring pilot and she met Christian during one of Christian's joy ride's. Ana works at the flying club, Christian rents a spot in the hangar for his private plane. Sparks fly, it's love at first site.
1. Chapter 1

For some reason since the first time i set foot in a commercial airplane i knew that the only one path for me. I wanted to be a pilot. I had a conventional upbringing. My parent were good to me. My mother was a nurse and my dad was an engineer. They both wanted me to go to university to get a degree, but after high school when all my friends were signing up for university i decided that i was going to work and save up to do my flight training. They all thought that i was crazy but i didn't care, i was going to do what i love. I got a job working in Chapter's bookstore till i got a job working dispatch at the local flying club. Flying was my passion, pure and simple.

"Good morning Seattle flying club, Ana speaking" I said answering the phone in my usual peppy tone.

"Yes i want to book some flight hours" said the voice.

"Who is your flight instructor" I asked

"Justin" The voice answered

"I can book you for anytime on friday" I said

"Can i come in first thing in the morning?" the voiced asked

"8am sound good?" I replied

"That's great" The voiced replied.

"what's your name, ill book it" I said typing furiously

"Jessie blackburn" The voice answered

"OK jessie your booked in with Justin for 8Am on friday" I said summarizing the phone call

"Thank you" Jessie said

"Is there anything else that i can do for you?" I asked

"No, that takes care of everything" He said

"Take care" I said hanging up the phone

I sat there finishing up the booking. when Justin walked in.

"Good morning Ana!" He said winking in my direction 'is my 8am flight student here?"

"He's the young guy in green sitting in the lobby" I said

"Your the best, are you flying today?" He asked

"Not today unfortunately, i'm booked for Thursday though" I said

"with me?" he asked with curiosity

"Yes" I answered "I will have all my homework done by then"

"you better!" He teased pointing at me as he made his way into the lobby.

I decided since the phones were a bit slow that i would work on invoices. I turned on the radio at a low volume incase a call came in then i started to get into a rhythm. i heard someone walk into the office. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He was about 6'2, muscular build with short brown hair. He had a face that any woman would find attractive. I could not stop but stare at him as he walked into the dispatch office. I almost dropped the envelope that i was working on as he approached the desk.

"Hi" He greeted

"Hi" I said back

"I want to take my plane out of the hangar for a flight" He said

"Sure" I said

"What's your name?" I asked sitting up at my computer

"Christian Grey" The man answered "My plane is in Hangar 5"

I looked up Christian Grey in the computer system. He was on a preferred flyer list. I can't believe that i have not heard of him till now. I was a new dispatcher, maybe he wasn't a regular.

"Did you find me?" He asked politely.

"Yes, a preferred flyer i see. I can't believe that we haven't met before" I said surprised.

"I've been busy with work" he said staring at me intently "Are you new here?"

"I'm a new dispatcher, but i've been working on my private pilot's license for about 5 months" I answered.

"Very nice meet you, i hope i see you around" He said putting his hand out to get the key to the hangar out of my hand.

His hand was so warm and smooth and sent shivers through my whole body. Who is this handsome, intense man. I knew i had to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Christian left i took a long sigh. When he walked in he changed the feel of the whole room. I had never met anyone like that before. When Just returned from his flight with Jessie. I wanted to get more information on this mysterious Christian Grey, without sounding too obsessed.

"Justin?" I asked trying to get his attention

"Yes, darling" Justin teased.

"Who is Christian Grey?" I asked

"Oh" He said with a long sigh "He's a very rich business man. He likes to fly himself to most of his business meetings, unless they are international" Justin explained

Oh i see" I said with a perplexed tone

"Why do you ask?" Justin said curiously.

"He just came in to get the key to hangar 5 and i have never seen him before" I said

"All the girls around here have huge crushes on him" Justin commented "Did he take your breath away or something, you usually don't ask me to give the 411 on other pilot's"

"He did a bit" I admitted.

"He doesn't flirt much, but he's very respectful" Justin said "i'm not entirely sure if he is taken or not"

Justin turned to Jessie to give his final comments on flight lesson, then gave him some chapters to read before Jessie thanked him and scurried out of the front door. Justin turned back to me, then down at his watch.

"I still have 20 min" He said "see you in a bit i need to eat"

I sat there at my desk fighting the insatiable urge to look up Christian Grey's flight records and personal demographics. He was so attractive and compelling. I wonder how old he was. He must be older than me, at least he looked that way. I was one of the younger student pilot's as i was only 23 years old. Christian came back several hours later to return the key to Hangar 5. I felt him walk in the room before the door opened. How is it that this man has such a command over everything around him. He was nothing short of fascinating.

"I just want to return the key to hangar 5" Christian said approaching the desk.

"Sure" I said staring at his gorgeous face "i mean thank you for returning it"

"Your welcome" He said brightly "What's your name i haven't seen you around here before"

"Ana, my name is Ana" I stammered feeling a bit nervous "I've only been in dispatch for 3 months"

"Nice to meet you Ana, I'm Christian" He said "Welcome to Seattle flying club, do you fly?"

"Yes" I said happily "I'm working on my private pilot's license. Then i'm hoping to go commercial"

"You seem very ambitious and young, i'm sure you will attain it" He said "are you close to finishing your PPL?"

"I should be done in the next 3 months" I said smiling

"If you are looking for more flight hours, Grey enterprises is looking for a pilot to take board members to business meetings and conferences" Christian said

He pulled a business card from inside his pocket, and passed it to me.

"Thank you, i don't have any words right now" I said totally shocked.

"I hope we see each other in the future" Christian responded politely.

"Me too, this is an amazing opportunity" I cried.

Christian waved to me and walked out the door leaving the office empty and lonely. This was the miracle i needed. i needed as many flight hours as i could get but they were very expensive. Working for Christian would allow me to get my flight hours while getting paid. A win-win situation. I wondered by he had offered me the job? There were so many other up and coming pilots, some of them closer to finishing their Private Pilot's license than me. Many of them had more hours. Was i just in the right place at the right time? or Did this handsome, mysterious man see something in me that he didn't see in anyone else. I placed the card in my wallet, intending to call later. Justin came back into the office to mingle with mm in-between flight students. Sofia came in just before my shift ended to do a discovery flight with a potential student. Cindy came in 10 minutes early for her shift. I updated her on the shift and let her know that everything was done except setting up the classroom upstairs for Ground school students.

"How was the day?" Cindy as she walked in placing her purse beside the desk.

"Great!" I said getting up from my chair "I finished all the receipts for the month, all i need you to do is set up the upstairs classroom for ground school this evening"

"That's it. Your the best Ana" Cindy gushed.

"Can I ask you something?" I said trying to hide my interest "Who is Christian Grey?"

"Ohhhhh!" Cindy answered "So he came in today?"

"Yes, he wanted to go for a joy ride" I said

"He's a rich playboy that loves to fly" She replied "Did he flirt with you at the desk?"

"Not, really. He was polite, kind and sweet" I said smiling.

"Ana, your very pretty, however i can tell you that you would not be the first girl at this desk he has flirted with" Cindy warned "keep that in mind"

"Who is he flirting with?" i asked a bit shocked and disappointed.

"Not me obviously" She said pointing at her chubbier physique "But some of the other dispatchers that used to work here"

"Did any of them go on a date with him?" I asked curious "Are they still members of the flight club?"

"I shouldn't even be tell you any of this because i know you well enough Ana, When you get that look in your eye. You are ready to go full P.I on me here" Cindy said

"I'm not going to do anything crazy i promise" I said making a scouts honuor motion.

"OK! Jillian went on a date with him 6 months ago. She's still a member of the flying club but she doesn't fly often. Financial problems i believe" Cindy Said.

Cindy grabbed a small blank piece of paper from the desk and wrote her first and last name on it. She looked up at me with a look that told me that i should not follow in Jillian's steps. A caring look as though to warn me of this seemingly charming Mr. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

The temptation to look up Jillian's phone number in the flying club's database was difficult to overcome. I wanted to know more about this handsome mystery man. By what the other flight instructors were telling, Christian didn't have a set schedule to fly. He had his Private Pilot's license and he flew when he felt like it or had time. I knew very little about him. I knew that he was a CEO of an investment firm and that he was always busy. Even those that had were acquaintances with him didn't know much about him. All the flight instructors said that he was private and liked to keep it that way. I figured that i had asked enough questions about Christian Grey and that i should leave it alone. Most of the other staff were confused with my extreme fascination with him. He was more of a fantasy to me than anything else. His presence seemed so surreal when he walked into the flying club, like seeing a celebrity in the street. I had his phone number in my purse. I could call today, but I didn't want to come off as a desperate, young love-struck girl looking for a rich boyfriend. As luck would have it Christian made an appearance at the flying club on the following Thursday for another joy ride with his plane. As soon as he walked in the front door and saw me a warm smile crept across his face.

"Good morning, Miss. Steele" He said with an extra pep in his step.

"You can call me Ana" I said trying to make our interaction less formal.

"Why don't you call me Christian then" He offered.

"OK, Christian it is" I answered

"Can i have the key to the hangar" He asked

"Sure, no problem" I answered "Can i have your car keys?"

"Here you go" Christian said obviously knowing the routine and handing over his car keys.

"Is there anything else that i can do for you?" I asked him

"No" He said with a slight hesitation in his voice "Thank you, Ana"

I waited till he was out the front door to resume my paperwork. I found his presence so distracting. He seemed to change the energy of the room as soon as he entered it. My mind needed him to leave so that i could concentrate on my paperwork. I heard the door chime ring again. I looked up from the envelopes to see Christian walking back into the flying club office. He seemed nervous as he approached me for a second time. I smiled at him in a civil customer service sort of way.

"Did you forget something?" I asked confused

"Hmm" He said hesitating "Have you had the chance to see my Cessna?"

"That's the one hangar, I've never been in" I admitted "It has mostly private planes in there, so there has never been a reason for me to go in there. I am usually driving the flying club's planes for lessons"

"Would you like to see my plane?" Christian asked "If you can leave the desk for a minute that is"

"Ummmm sure" I said surprised by his invitation "Give me a minute to get coverage for the desk"

I looked down at the work that i was doing. I could leave the desk for a short period if one of the flight instructors was able to cover the phone line. I went into the break room to see if anyone was available. Justin and Nathan were having a coffee waiting for their next student.

"Would you guys mind covering the desk for 10 mins?" I asked

"Sure no problem" Nathan said getting up from the table.

Nathan and I walked to the front desk where Christian was standing waiting. A look of shock spread across his face as Christian and I walked out of the office together. I knew that the rumor mill would be running like crazy. Even though aviation was an industry with few women, there still seemed to be a lot of gossiping. I followed Christian across the pavement to Hangar #5, which was located at the very corner of the property. Christian made small talk about flying on the way to the hangar as though he was trying to start a conversation but didn't know where to start. Could he be as nervous as me? He seemed so confident and in control. I found him quite intense and intimidating but i was pretty good at hiding it. I was strangely confident for someone of my age, many people have described me as "wise beyond my years". I could not help but wonder what he saw in me? For the most part i was plain looking. I always wore business casual and i was rarely in a dress. I could surely not be the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen. I was pretty but I wanted to be seen as a respected member of the aviation community not a piece of eye candy at the desk. A glorified secretary. I tried to keep my relationships at work strictly platonic. Christian wasn't someone that i worked with he was a customer. A customer that i ran into very rarely, i felt that it was worth the risk. I walk in through the side door behind Christian waiting for him to point out which plane was his. I decided that i would let Christian be the guide of our interaction, i was curious to see how he handled things. He guided me to a white 4-seater Cessna in the back corner. He glanced over at me as though looking for an over-the-top reaction to his expensive piece of machinery.

"Can i touch it?" I asked looking at Christian

"Sure" he responded "Do you want to see inside?"

"Sure" I answered back "Do you fly often?

"I'd like to come here more but i have a job that forces me to work at all hours" He explained vaguely.

"Being a CEO will do that to you" I said sweetly "I flying anytime i have money, it helps that i get a good deal working in dispatch"

"That amongst other things" Christian said "I plan to make more time for flying in the future though"

"Really? What changed?" I asked surprised.

"I feel that like being here and doing more flying. It also acts as a really good stress reliever"

"I totally agree" I said happily "That we have in common"

At first, the conversation seemed so mechanical and awkward, but we hit it off quickly. He may be a private person but he was very sweet and down-to-earth. Maybe the staff at the flying club were just being judgmental. It's easy to be intimidated and scared of someone that is so mysterious, attractive and private. I was curious but i believe in giving everyone a chance, especially someone like Christian. Christian turned to me, staring into my eyes. His expression was that of hope and fear at the same time.

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime" Christian asked nervously

"Sure!" I answered with the same nervous tone.

"Are you free Friday night?" Christian asked "7 pm"

"Absolutely!" I said with excitement.

"Ana, can you do me a favor?" Christian asked "Can you just keep this between you and me?"

"Sure, no problem" i promised.

"Thank you" Christian said allowing his body to relax "I'm sure that they need you back at the desk, i don't want to keep you any longer"

Christian seemed to be oddly shy for someone that is infamous for being a billionaire playboy. If anyone was intimidating i was sure that it was not me. I was sure that he could have any woman that he wanted. I was surely not going to say "no" to such a sweet, handsome man. I was skeptical that anything more than dinner would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I thanked Christian for showing his plane to me before heading back to dispatch. The infamous Christian has just asked me out. I was surprised, shocked and excited all at the same time. He mentioned that he would meet me at my house at 6 pm. We exchanged info quickly so that i could get back to the desk. I couldn't wait, my day couldn't go by fast enough. He was the kind of man that random people created rumors about, i wanted to know if there were any truth to them or not. Christian wasn't the kind of guy that i usually go for. We seemed world's apart. I was the girl-next-door and he was a rich, business man. The dinner should be interesting, none the less. I spent the rest of my shift trying to push thoughts of Christian out of my mind so that i could focus on my work, which proved to be very difficult. I was nervous for my date with Christian. I didn't want to be so riddled with stress that i completely made an ass of myself, that was a distinct possibility.

I finished up my work at the flying club around 4 pm, keeping my date with the infamous Christian Grey to myself. I didn't want anyone asking questions. After all i barely knew the guy myself. Most of flight instructors knew more about him than i did. I didn't want them trying to talk me out of going out with him. I got home at 430 pm, but I didn't start getting ready till 5 pm. i planned to dress up but not be over-the-top. I dressed in a short, solid blue dress. I didn't wear much make up and i wanted to look as natural as possible. I stuck to a red lipstick. My skin was clear, so i felt that no foundation was needed. I felt satisfied with what i looked like as i stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Christian didn't mention where were going, i hoped i was dressed appropriately.

HONK! HONK!

A black Mercedes pulled up at 545 pm, must be Christian. I put on a pair of cute sandals and walked out to his car. As soon as i started walking out to the car the driver's side door opened and Christian stood up wearing a suit. I stopped in my tracks, was i under dressed?

"is something wrong, Ana?" Christian asked sweetly.

"Am I under dressed?" I asked "I can change. I didn't expect you to be wearing a suit"

"I like wearing a suit. I feel comfortable in a suit, i wear them everyday. You are dressed beautifully, you don't have to worry" Christian explained.

"OK" I said with a nervous laugh

"Let me get that" He said opening the door to the passenger's seat.

"Thank you, Christian" I answered getting inside the Mercedes.

The car was completely black on the inside, with a leather interior. I felt like i was in the Bat-mobile. Christian joined me in the car. His facial features seemed so much softer than they had been when i met him at the flying club. He felt more down-to-earth and comfortable, despite wearing a suit and driving a Mercedes. I could not help looking shocked and curious as i looked around.

"You look shocked" He said "Were you expecting something else?"

"I don't know what i was expecting?" I stammered.

"It's a nice car and i wanted you to be comfortable" Christian said smiling

"I would be comfortable in anything. Have you sen the old beater that i drive?" I laughed

"Today you get to ride in style then" Christian answered

"Are you Hungry?" Christian asked

"Yes! Very!" I said smiling.

"Let's go then. I have a great restaurant in mind" Christian answered revving the engine.

Christian drove smoothly down the street. He was calm and controlled even behind the wheel. The car seemed so uncomfortably silent without a radio playing in the background. I wasn't sure if he didn't like any distractions while he was driving or if he wanted to make sure that he could have a conversation with me in the car.

"Do you usually have the radio on in the car or do you prefer it to be quiet?" I asked with stark curiosity.

"Are you asking me if you can turn the radio on?" He inquired keeping his eye on the road.

"It's your car Christian. Most people listen to the radio while they are driving. I don't mind either way" I replied.

"You can turn the radio on if you like. I turned off just before i arrived at your house" Christian said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't want anything distracting me from you" Christian explained.

"Oh!" I exclaimed pulling my hand back from the radio "That makes sense, sorry!"

"we are almost there anyway Ana" Christian explained "Enjoy the ride"

"OK!" I answered placing my hands on my lap.

Christian pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called "The Charter". The building had a large elegant exterior. The restaurant looked fancy. The entrance was brightly lit with large double door. Christian opened the door to my side of the car.

"Come on! Our reservation is for 630 pm. We have to hurry" Christian said pulling me to standing.

"OK" I answered.

I wrapped my arm around his as we walked in through the double doors of the restaurant. The restaurant looked like one big room. The ceiling was high. Every wall was painted a light maroon color, the floor added a lighter touch with shiny, light beige ceramic tiles. The restaurant was dimly lit, most of the light came from the candles that were in the center of each table. There were no booths, just tables. Each table was draped with solid white tablecloths. The napkins were cloth and folded into swans and placed on top of each place setting.

The hostess guided Christian and I to a table for two in the center of the restaurant. She was tall with a black, form-fitted skirt on and black heels. She had her blonde straight hair tied back into a tight ponytail. She seated us and then took our drink orders before scurrying away to the kitchen.

I sat down across from Christian, trying to look him in the eyes. I wanted to figure him out, understand him, he fascinated me. I knew that we were both nervous, first dates tended to be more like interviews than dates. Usually, it take a few dates before both parties start to let their guard down. I had a feeling that for Christian it might take longer.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Anastasia" Christian started.

"Anything specific?" I asked feeling put on the spot.

"What gave you your passion to fly? It's rare to see a woman so passionate about aviation" Christian specified

"Oh! I fell in love with aviation after i took my first discovery flight. I didn't have a passport so i couldn't fly anywhere commercially. So, i decided to go down to the local flying club for a discovery flight. The whole experience felt so magical and surreal. I knew at that moment that flying was what i wanted to do for the rest of my life" I answered.

"How did you know that they did discovery flight?" Christian asked taking a sip of water.

"My dad took some flying lessons when i was little but didn't finish his license. I was mildly familiar with the process. My parents still think that i should go to university though" I explained.

"Pilot is a good career, i am surprised that they would not support it" Christian asked surprised.

"They do support me in their own way. They think that i wont finish, or that i will just work in dispatch forever. I might go to university one day, after i'm done pilot's training" I said "i think that my parents wanted me to follow the conventional route and i'm not. They are entitled to their opinion i suppose"

"They are" Christian agreed "I think that it's important to follow your heart. You are taking the road less travelled and that's admirable. I started my own business 5 years ago and there were many people that thought i was going to fail. My parent's thought that it would be a great 'learning experience' for me. I proved them wrong. Ana, anything is possible"

"Thank you Christian" i gushed "I totally agree. I don't know much about Grey Enterprises. What do you do?"

"Grey Enterprises is an investment firm. We are a full service brokerage and investment firm. I help people manage their money more effectively. My parents were well off but not rich. They paid for me to get a degree in economics, currently i'm working on my master's. Learning is lifelong" Christian explained

"Wow! You have accomplished so much for someone that is so young" I exclaimed.

"Why waste time" Christian commented.

"I totally agree" I answered

Christian and I ordered our meals, which came quickly. The presentation looked like something out of a Food channel episode.

"OMG! Christian" I exclaimed " This is the best food i have ever tasted in my life"

"You don't go to many high end restaurant's do you?" Christian laughed

"No. I'm a starving pilot remember" I said smiling.

"I have something that i want to ask you" Christian said drawing a long breath

"What is it?" I asked looking up from my meal.

"I need a pilot to take me to a private business meeting in Las Vegas in three weeks, would you be finished your license by then?" Christian asked

"I'm pretty close. I have 15 hours them my exam, it's definitely very doable" I answered smiling.

"Fantastic!" Christian answered " Email me when you are finished the exam and i will give you all the info"

"Thank you so much, Christian" I cried "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Christian asked confused.

"There are many more experienced pilot's around, even at the flying club. Why me?" I asked trying not to sound ungrateful

"You are knowledgeable, passionate and caring. These are all qualities of not only a great person but a great pilot. Most of the other pilot's in the flying club do not have a good opinion of me. They see some pompous rich guy with a private plane" Christian explained" My relationship with Jillian seemed to just seal my fate as an asshole"

"Jillian? You dated someone at the club?" I asked trying to look surprised.

"I would have thought the staff would have urged you not to go out with me because of that" Christian answered.

"They mentioned it but gave no details" I admitted

"Well Jillian and I date only a handful of times but she was not the kind of girl i was looking for. I didn't feel a connect to her. I'm not the kind of person to stay in a relationship with someone i'm not interested in. I broke up with her after a dinner date. I found her to be too high maintenance amongst other things. She also hinted at me to pay for some of her flight hours" Christian said.

"I see. I don't know if this is too personal and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to" I said "Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes. We were quite attracted to each other" Christian answered honestly.

"Oh I see" I said through a tight smile.

Christian handed me his business card. I took it and placed it in my purse. Christian flagged the waitress down to pay for the meal. He offered his hand tome as we walked out of the restaurant to his black Mercedes. He felt so warm and soft. I could have held his hand forever and been content. He opened the passenger side door for me again, he never seemed to miss a beat with his chivalry. He drove me home and we laughed and talked in the car like close friends. For the first time that night we were completely comfortable with each other.

**Christian**

Why did this woman make me so nervous? I knew that i didn't have the best reputation in the flying club. What was everyone telling her about me? I wanted Ana to like me. She was a stunning, passionate, sweet girl. There just weren't that many people like that around these days. i felt my body drawn to her. I could not wait for our date. Would we be a match? Would she like me? or would she be my soul mate.

_Please Impress me Ana_

I didn't think that i could find Ana more beautiful, until i saw her walking out of her house towards my car for our date. My nervousness turned to excitement as i opened the door to the passenger's seat for her. She deserved a gentleman, today i as that gentleman. I felt privileged to have her by my side. I could tell by our brief conversations that she as beautiful inside as she was on the outside. I wanted her to like me for who i was. i wanted her to ignore all the gossip that she has heard about me at the flying club and focus on my true self.

We both seemed to get lost into each other as soon as we started talking to each other. I felt as though i had known her my whole life. I felt strongly attracted to her body and personality. Our date went by too fast. I wanted to spend all night long with her but i knew that we both had responsibilities in the morning. One of the big reason's i had asked her out was to speak to her about a possible pilot job with Grey Enterprises.

I knew that i needed a pilot for personal trips. Sometimes i needed to get to a business meeting on short notice. For the same reason's that i have a personal driver i wanted someone to pilot the plane while i worked in the back, or relaxed. Ana seemed like a perfect fit. She was passion, meticulous, intelligent and cute. As soon as i met her working at dispatch.

I was over the top with joy when she accepted my offer.


	5. Chapter 5

I needed more hours before i could accept Christian's job. I was close to finishing my private's pilot's license and i was sure if i buckled down and put in a few hours per day i could finish it and pass the test in time to take Christian on the business trip. He didn't tell me the reason that he needed to go and i didn't ask. I was just the pilot, as long as i could get him to where he needed to go and back i was doing my job. The job was in three weeks. This was a great way to get extra hours towards my commercial license. I hoped that Christian would ask me to do other jobs as well. I could barely contain my excitement. I needed to talk to Justin or Nathan about getting me in for extra hours. I practically pounced on Justin at the door.

"Justin, i've been waiting for you all day" I sighed

"Really! you have my schedule Ana" Justin said comically.

"Yes i know. What i need to know is if you can fit me in for back to back flight instruction" I said.

"Weekends are usually busy but i can do some extra hours on Wednesday and Thursday. What's changed?" Justin asked.

"I need to get my license completed in the next three weeks because i have a job offer" I answered.

"Really! That's fantastic. Who will you be flying for?" Justin asked excitedly.

"Christian Grey!" I announced.

Justin's expression turned from excited to worried almost instantly. He walked towards the desk so that he didn't have to raise his voice.

"Ana. I care about you as a colleague and you know that, which is why i am worried. Why do you think he asked you? He's a very smart, organized rich man. He could hire anyone he wanted but he chose you after seeing you here twice. Is he aware that you haven't finished your PPL yet?" Justin asked

"Yes i was very forthcoming with him. He said that i was a passionate, knowledgeable and caring" I defended.

"Those are qualities that many people have, which don't necessarily make you a great pilot. Remember if you are flying his plane, his life is in your hands. He could hire someone that has 1000+ hours but he wants you instead. This 'job' is in three week? Just enough time for you to finish your license. It just sounds too good to be true" Justin warned.

"I can't believe that you are not happy for me Justin. I have been stressing about getting a job after my license and getting enough hours to go to commercial and this is perfect" I exclaimed.

"Ana, you are gorgeous. Do you not think that is a factor for him? If he was going to hire someone out of the flying club he could have posted something on the bulletin board for upcoming aviation events?" Justin explained.

"He told me yesterday after we went out for dinner" I said

"He took you out for dinner?" Justin cried "He's a charismatic charmer. This is not the first time he has tried this at the club"

"Do you mean Jillian?" I asked

"She's one, Yes" Justin said.

"How many? Do you have a number?" I asked

"Jillian and Alice for sure" Justin said explaining his point.

"So two girls" I asked rolling my eyes.

"That i know of. Ana look around you. Aviation is a male dominated industry right now. He doesn't have alot of girls to choose from at the club" Justin exclaimed "I want you to be careful. Don't put both feet in"

"Can i talk to Alice or Jillian?" I asked.

"Alice is a regular and will be here tomorrow at 2 pm. She's very open and honest, i highly recommend it" Justin agreed.

"I'll be here tomorrow at 2 anyway. Just stop raining on my parade" I said lightening the mood.

"Deal! If i'm wrong about him i will eat my words and buy you some cinnamon buns" Justin promised.

"Deal!" I agreed smiling.

Just then, Justin's next student arrived and he walked over to introduce himself. He waved wot me before leaving the room and going upstairs for briefing. I was left by myself to think about the conversation. Should i be weary of Christian's offer? Was it too good to be true? I was definitely going to go for it but there was a small part in my mind that was scared. Was I jumping into something too quickly. Was Christian just reeling me in for some reason?

**Christian**

I had been waiting for Ana to get back to me. I was drawn to her for reasons i was not consciously aware of. I could have hired anyone to fly the plane for me but i wanted her to do it, badly. She was the most gorgeous pilot i had ever seen. Her personality and inner beauty made her a perfect 10. No amount of money could put me in the same league as that. She was not aware of this but i had put my private business meeting on hold till she was licensed to take flight. I wanted to be in the same plane with her. She smell was intoxicating and her voice was angelic. Could she be the one woman that could learn to love me for who i am and not for the lifestyle that i could provide. I may be getting ahead of myself but i was a dreamer. I knew that rumors would fly around the flying club office, my only hope was that Ana wouldn't listen. I wanted her to give me a chance to prove everyone wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three weeks went by quickly. Justin worked my into his schedule and i put all my flight hours on my Visa card so that i could finish everything in time. I passed my written and practical exams in time for Christian's deadline. I was ecstatic when i passed my exam. My photo was plastered all over the flying clubs social media.

_Congrats Ana on passing your Private Pilot's License!_

Justin came by to give me a big hug, as soon as he walked in to the dispatch office.

"I knew you could do it" He said "Some of us instructors are going out for drinks after work today why don't you tag along?"

"Sure! I'd like that" I said "After all i have something to celebrate"

"Me us at 'The Metro" it's not far from the club" Justin instructed

"I'll do that, thanks" I said smiling

I waited till the end of the day to send an email to Christian about my exam. I received a reply before i had a chance to leave the building. He must be by his computer right now. I looked down at my phone, it was Christian asking me out for dinner. I just promised that i would have drinks with the flight instructors to celebrate. I wanted to go out with Christian more but i wonder if i could make it to both. This was the first time that i had been invited to an outing with my co-workers. I figured if could go down to 'The Metro' for a short period of time, then i could still make it home in time to go out with Christian. A win-win for everyone.

My mind was racing with excitement till a short, blonde girl walked into the dispatch office. Walking slowly to the front desk she introduced herself as "Alice"

"Hi, I'm here for my flight lesson with Nathan" She said anxiously.

"Nathan will be down in a moment, he's just finishing up with his student. Do you want to take a seat?" I asked

"Sure!" She answered taking a seat on the couch in the corner waiting area "Are you Ana?"

"ummmm Yes i am" I answered "How do you know that? I don't think that we've met before"

"Justin told me" She said smiling "I'm his fiancee"

"Really!" I exclaimed "I work with him several days a week and he hasn't mentioned anything to me"

"That's why my lesson's are with Nathan. Conflict of interest you could say" Alice said

"Oh i'm surprised" She answered "he mentioned that you were offered a job with Christian Grey is that correct?"

"Yes, i was" I said giving her my full attention.

"I want to tell you that i dated him a year ago ago and he offered me the same job" Alice explained.

"Really!" I answered trying to contain my shock and surprise.

"Do you plan to take it?" Alice asked looking disgusted

"Yes i was. Did you take the job when he asked you?" I asked trying to get more info.

"Originally yes. It sounded too good to be true. He had wined and dined me first. Then he told me that he needed someone to take him to a conference in Vancouver and i needed the hours badly so i said yes. When i got to the plane that we would be taking and i did my walk around i found that it was not well maintained. So, i told Christian that i didn't feel comfortable flying it due to some maintenance that had been missed. He became angry at me. He said that he didn't have time for it. He promised me that he would do it when we returned" Alice went on

"Really!" I exclaimed "What did you do?"

"He fired me on the spot and i went home. No more wine and dine. No more contact after that" Alice explained "I wanted you to know that"

"You haven't heard from him since?" I asked

"No i haven't. Do all your checks and don't let him push you into an unsafe position. He is very charming but that won't matter if that plane crashes" Alice warned.

"Thank you" I choked.

Nathan came to get Alice for her lesson soon after. My mind was filled with questions. Was Christian just an elaborate con artist? Was he trying ti get me into an unsafe position? Was there any truth to what Alice was saying?

**Christian**

Ana sent me an email stating that she had finished her Private Pilot's License. I had been pushing off my business meeting in Las Vegas so that i could have her a my Pilot. I was a great judge of character. There was something very special about Ana. Giving her this job worked well for both of us. This was my golden opportunity to get to know her and help her attain her dream of being a commercial Pilot at the same time. I sent her my pre-typed message about the job. She would be a contract Pilot which meant that i would call her when i needed her and she would be paid on a job to job basis. She must be excited and ready to celebrate. I decided to ask her out on another.

_Congratulations on your license! Dinner?_

_Christian_

_I'd love too! When do you want to meet?_

_Ana_

_Your place 7pm! _

_Christian_

_What should i wear?_

_Ana_

_Wear something comfortable_

_Christian_

Normally i would say "Don't wear anything at all" but i didn't think that we were there yet. I was very comical and witty but i wasn't sure what kind of sense of humour she had. I didn't want her to get offended. I got a second date. I could hardly contain my excitement. I danced down the hallway of my apartment to the living room. I sunk into the couch picking up the controller to my Playstation so that i could resume my game. I had accomplished what i needed to today.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished my shift out at the flying club, keeping Alice's word's in the back of my mind. It was all Here-say till i had the chance to speak to Christian. She could have a vendetta against Christian for all i know. She could still be bitter about their break up and telling me about the plane mishap was her way of getting back at him. I wanted to hear it from Christian. There were too many holes in her story and unanswered questions. Christian was a rich, organized, meticulous business man, i doubted that he would allow his plane to be behind on its maintenance schedule. I kept my reservations to myself, as Justin came down the stairs.

"Are you finishing up for the day?" He asked with a bounce in his step.

"I am. What time are you meeting at 'The Metro"?" I inquired.

"i'll be there at 6pm but we'll be there till late. Just drop by sometime and say HI " He answered.

"I'll come by but i can't stay long" I replied.

"Why is that?" Justin asked curiously.

"I have a date and i wanted to know if i have time to hang out with you guys beforehand" I said

Justin shot me a better-not-be-Christian-Grey-look in my direction. I shot him a you-know-it-is-but-i'm-going-out-with-him-anyway look. Justin gave a small sigh of defeat.

"Be careful! Did Alice say anything to you?" Justin asked.

"Yes she did. She said that she was your fiancee. You kind of forgot to mention that" I shot back at him.

"Sorry Ana. I like to keep my personal life and work life separate" Justin explained.

"Except when your dating student pilots" I pointed out

"She's not a student of mine" Justin defended "I can't help who i fall for. I just went for it. I'm sure you could relate to that"

"I can. You seem to keep your work and personal separate when it comes to your life but i suppose mine is an open book" I stated sternly

"Sorry Ana, i was just looking out for you" Justin explained.

"Keep it to yourself, then" I said irritated.

"Are you still coming out with us?" he asked

"Yes i am and i'm still going on that date" I announced proudly as i walked out the door and too my car.

"Ok see you there" Justin said giving me a wave.

I could see that Justin wanted to maintain our mutually friendly relationship. I didn't want to fight either but i wanted to make it clear to him that i was going to do what i wanted and i didn't need his or anyone else's input. I think i accomplished that goal.

PING!

A text from Christian

_What are you doing right now?_

_Christian_

_Just getting off work. Going to "The Metro" with the flight crew_

_Ana_

My phone started to ring! Christian wanted to speak to me in person.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Ana" Christian started "I don't want to tell you what to do"

"Good choice" I joked

"I'm serious" Christian answered in a serious tone "I just want you to know that i will have my phone close to me and i wont be far away. Call me if you want to leave the bar"

"Ok. i work with these guys Christian. They aren't going to do anything to me. Don't worry!" I reassured him.

Part of me felt that he knew more that he let on. What was he so worried about? Why was he so worried about me going out with my co-workers?

**Christian**

I threw Ana a text as soon as i knew that she was done work. Maybe i could pick her up earlier.

_Just getting off work. Going to "The Metro" with the flight crew_

_Ana _

Ana and I had only gone on one date and i knew that she would not listen to me if i told her to not go. She wasn't my girlfriend and i didn't have any say in what she did with her life. I got a sick feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I let her know that i was here for her and to CALL ME if she wanted to leave and i would be there. I wished she was here with me right now but i had to be patient. I knew that Justin had a deep rooted crush on Ana that never went away. I heard him talk about her in passing around the club. I also knew that he was a different man when he drank. I didn't want Ana to feel like she couldn't face him at work anymore because of one night.

I didn't want to see Ana get hurt.

**Ana**

I arrived at 'The Metro' shortly after Justin and the crew. Going out for drinks was something that the flight instructors did regularly but this was the first time that i had been invited. I didn't want to turn down an invitation. The crew may think that i don't want to hang out with them. I felt too grateful for the invite. The party had already started when i arrived, both Nathan, Sophia and a few of the other instructors were laughing loudly.

"Ana" Sophia yelled "Come sit over here"

I silently walked over to where she was sitting. The fact that i was what seemed to be the only person that was not tipsy or drunk felt a bit unnerving. There was comfort in knowing that i had a date later this evening and i had an excuse to leave early. I wasn't planning on drinking for that reason. I sat down beside Sophie at the bar. She was extremely inebriated.

"I'm glad you made it" She stuttered "Congrats"

"Thank you" I said creating some distance.

Her breath was sour from drinking. Nathan came by to congratulate me on my license. I order a coke so that i could drink with everyone without the uncomfortable questions.

"Get a drink over here" Justin yelled coming to sit next to me.

"I think i'll pass" I said

"Why? we are here to have a good time Ana" Justin commented arrogantly.

"You know that i'm going out with Christian later" I shot back at him clearly agitated.

"Relax and have a drink" Justin urged "your not seeing him till later anyway"

"I still need to get ready though so ill probably leave in another hour or so" I stated.

"He's not even your boyfriend and he's pushing you around, Come on Ana!" Justin whined.

"He's not pushing me around, if i didn't want to go out with him i wouldn't. Your being obnoxious right now" I exclaimed

"Sorry Ana, I like you and i want you to stay and enjoy yourself" Justin stuttered getting uncomfortably close to my face.

"Come on man "Nathan said walking over with a beer

Nathan walked over placing his arm around Justin and taking him to the table the rest of the crew was occupying. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to work with him and see him daily i didn't want things to get too weird. He was definitely closer than i wanted him to be, i was grateful for Nathan's interruption. Nathan came back to where i was sitting at the bar.

"He can sometimes get out of hand if he's had too much to drink" Nathan said sitting next to me

"I can see that. He's very different at work" I said looking into my glass of coke."Thank you for saving me"

"Excuse me, i just need to go to the bathroom" I said getting up from the bar.

I headed towards the ladies washroom. As soon as i was out of site i pulled out my phone to call Christian. I looked at the time 6pm i needed to get home soon if i was going to have enough time to get ready. I'll call Christian and let him know i'm running late. Before i could complete the call, Justin came up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Surprise!" He whispered in my ear.

"GET OFF OF ME!"I cried trying to get out of his strong embrace.

"Your no fun" He said making a pouty face

"I don't care" I exclaimed  
"Do you really think he's going to ask permission before he fucks you? He's not accustomed to woman saying no to him" Justin replied

"Your drunk and not thinking clearly. I'm going to go and we are going to pretend this conversation didn't happen" I said sternly

Justin leaned in close to me, his breath smelled sour. He came behind me holding me firmly in place, he took his hands and ran them down my breasts. He came in close to my ear as though he was whispering a secret.

"I bet you'll be on your knees as soon as he asks. Everyone has a price. He has the money to buy any pussy he wants. Your not special" Justin growled.

The phone was still in my hand. I pressed the call button. I could hear Christian faintly on the other end of the calling my name. I tried to get out a scream but he tightened his grasp making it hard to breath. I dropped the phone on the ground. The phone made a loud crack as it hit the hard ground shattering the screen. The sound broke Justin out of his trance. He looked down at the black screen, kicking it to the side.

"It was old anyway" He joked "Let's take a walk"

"Please Justin, i just want to go home" I pleaded.

"I'm not going to harm you Ana" Justin declared "I just want to talk"

Justin walked me out the back door. It was dark and there was no one around. I could see a few cars in the parking lot but most of the patrons parked in the front. If i screamed would anyone hear me?

"I've wanted you since i laid eyes on you" He started

"You have Alice. You don't need me" I replied.

"She talks too much. You are beautiful, intelligent and confident. I smiled at you and made small talk but you never gave me the time of day. I was instantly friend-zoned" Justin explained.

"I had no idea you felt that way" I answered "If you aren't happy with Alice then you shouldn't be with her but this isn't the answer"

"Are you attracted to me?" Justin interrupted

"No" I said tears filling up my eyes

"Give me a chance to pleasure you like no other man can. I can make you happy. He are both passionate pilots. We could be a perfect couple" Justin pleaded.

We had walked far from the bar and without a phone there was no way for my to get in touch with Christian or the rest of the flight crew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christian POV**

I sat in my car in a parking lot not far from the flying club. I wasn't sure if i should go home or stay close by. I was worried about Ana, and i didn't have anything going on till our date later on this evening anyway. I decided that i should stay close by. I had already gone home and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Ana was a down-to-earth girl and i could tell through her body language that she would feel more comfortable if i was wearing casual clothes. I wanted dinner to be more of a date than a job interview. I knew that she was excited about the job opportunity but i wanted our date to be more personal this time. I didn't like her going out with Justin even in a group. I have had run-ins with him before, all of them weren't good. This was Ana's life and if that's what she wanted to do who was i to stop her. If she needed me i was here, that's as much as i could do. So, I decided to get a coffee while i wait. I had gone through the Starbucks drive-thru and i was about to take another sip of coffee when my phone started to buzz. Ana picture popped up. Was she in danger?

"Ana" i said as soon as i picked up the phone.

No response

"Ana" I cried

Ana still didn't respond. I hear some muffled noises. Then a smash,as the phone hit the floor. I hung up the phone. Something must be wrong. She had mentioned that they were going down to "The Metro" which wasn't far away from where i was. It would take me only 15 minutes to get there if the roads were clear. I turned the key in the ignition of my black Mercedes and roared out of the parking lot. I was fuming with anger. The more i thought about Ana getting hurt the more enraged i became. i knew from experience that he has done this before, to other girls. The whole experience felt like déjà vu from when i was dating Alice. I was just hoping that when i got their i wouldn't have to break his nose but every part of me wanted to.

I arrived at the bar not more than 15 minutes later. When i walked in, it looked like everyone was still having the time of their lives. The only thing out of place was the fact that Ana and Justin were missing from the group. No one seemed to notice.

"Nathan?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder

"Yes" He replied.

"Do you know where Ana is?" I asked

"I saw her heading to the bathroom about 30 minutes ago" He responded "Is everything OK?"

"I'm going to check" I responded "Stay here i'll be back"

"OK!" Nathan agreed.

I walked briskly towards the bathroom, it was dark so i had to pull my phone out and turn on the flashlight. I shined it around the crevices of the small, dark corridor. I noticed something shiny by the door to the ladies washroom. I shone the light around the area to see what the shiny object was. I crouched close to the ground to get a better look, it was Ana's phone. I recognized the shiny pink case. The screen was shattered and the phone was off. I tried to turn it on but it was impossible to read the screen through the lines and cracks. I stood up and put the phone in my jean pocket. Where was she? I had no idea where to start looking. That fucking Asshole, when i find him i'm going to beat him. I could feel the anger and rage build up like a hot inferno inside me. I clenched my teeth and fists. I looked around the area. Time was of the essence, he could be hurting her right now. WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE? No one seemed to notice that they weren't in the bar so they must have used a back door. I looked ahead and noticed that there was a back door that was used by staff to take out garbage. I opened the door to a back parking lot, i let the door click behind me as i walked outside. If they were outside they must have walked somewhere. I checked all 5 cars that were parked in the parking lot but no sign of Ana or Justin.

_Where the fuck did they go?_ i thought

I paced around the parking lot trying to trace their steps as the sense of urgency bubbled up inside me. I noticed that there was a large chain-linked fence that separated the parking lot from residential at the opposite end of the parking lot. I walked towards it slowly, not sure of where else to go. There was an open path built into the fence. I walked through it not knowing where else to go.

I heard chatter coming from a park near by. I walked over towards the sound hoping to find Ana and Justin. It was dark and late, there wouldn't be many people out at this time, chances were good that Justin and Ana were the ones making noise. After all, they could not have gone far on foot. Both Justin and Ana both had cars parked out front of "The Metro". My mind took me towards the worst case scenario. I was expecting Ana to be getting raped, beaten or killed. My heart twisted in agony as the thoughts flowed through my brain. Would Justin take things that far? I didn't know him well, but there few interactions that we have had in the past have all been negative.

I turned the corner, walking towards the sound of voices in the park. I saw Ana and Justin near a park bench over looking a small lake. I stopped abruptly when i made eye contact with them. Nothing could have prepared me for what i saw in that moment. Justin was sitting on the bench crying. Ana was sitting beside him, she had her hand on his back. She was talking to him like a therapist trying to calm down a patient. Then, I saw Justin get up off the bench and walk over to the lake and jump in. What was he doing? Was he crazy? Ana ran over to where had jumped and we in after him. I started to run towards them. I wished i had made it there even a few minutes before, maybe i could have prevented the whole thing. I yelled Ana's name when i arrived at the edge of the lake. I took my jacket off, preparing myself to jump in. Before i could jump, Ana emerged pulling Justin to the edge of the lake.

"Christian" Ana cried as soon as she saw me.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked angrily helping her pull Justin's body out of the water.

"He just went over to the edge and jumped" Ana cried.

"He's not breathing" I answered trying to remain calm.

"He needs CPR" Ana cried.

Ana started CPR immediately. She sat on his torso focusing on deep chest compressions. I saw her bend over to give mouth-to-mouth, without thinking i pushed her aside and stepped in. I wasn't sure of the details of what he had done to her but i didn't want her to have to put her mouth on his for any reason, even a good one.

"i'll take over Ana" I said "You've been through enough"

"ttthhhank you" She said shivering.

"Go to the car and warm up" I yelled throwing her the keys.

"I..I th..think that he's go..going to have hy..hypothermia if we don't" Ana explained shivering.

"You are going to get hypothermia if we don't warm you up too" I interrupted "go to the car Ana!"

"OK!" Ana agreed going to the car.

Justin started to chock, spewing water all over Christian. Ana came running out of the car after only being in there a few minutes.

"Your going to need help getting him in the car" She said still visibly shivering.

"Take my jacket" I instructed"Now let's life him to the car"

Ana walked over to the edge of the lake where my jacket was and put it on. She acted quickly, coming back over to Justin's body. She was stronger than i thought as we both lifted Justin's dead weight to the car. He wasn't much help but he was taking shallow breaths. We both used all the strength we could muster to push his body into the car.

I wanted to warm her body up. I pulled her in close to me. I felt every breath she took. Emotions flooded through me. I didn't want see her like this. Shaken, scared, alone and cold. She had handled the situation beautifully. Ana was amazingly patient and kind. Most people would have handled the situation without a care for the other person. Even though Justin was clearly in the wrong, Ana had defused the situation like an experienced hostage negotiator. There was more to than just beauty, it was easy to see.

"Now we need to focus on you. Get in the car" I demanded

"He needs to go to the hospital" Ana pleaded.

"I know. That's where we're going" I shot back.

"Ok" She answered in agreeance getting into the car "Do you have a blanket?"

"No. I wish i did" I answered "because i would give it to you"

I hopped into the car and sped off the the nearest hospital.

**Ana POV**

I wasn't sure that Justin didn't plan to harm me. With every step i felt like i was falling further into the abyss. Would anybody find me? What was he thinking he would tell everybody at work if i didn't return? Is it the alcohol or is he an obsessive psychopath? How would anybody find me? I looked back at "The Metro" it was barely visible. we walked past the back parking lot, then through a chain-link gate.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to hide my fear

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just want to walk" Justin replied.

"Let's go back to the bar" I suggested.

"No we need to be alone together, just for a moment" Justin answered still a little tipsy.

"I'm scared. What do you plan to do with me" I pleaded.

"I want to talk to you alone. Calm down! I haven't done anything to you yet" Justin growled.

"I want to go home Justin. Just let me go and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. We can go back to being friendly in the office" I pleaded.

"Shut up! i'm trying to think" Justin yelled.

We stopped at a park five blocks from the bar. I could see that he felt exhausted and defeated. Regret spread across his face. There was a man made lake past the park that was surrounded by large stopped at a park bench over looking the water. The water seemed so calming, i could see the water ripple with each light breeze.

"I don't want to hurt you Ana" Justin said slumping over the bench.

"You scared me Justin, You really scared me" I said.

"I want you to like me. I can get a little out of hand when i get drunk" Justin admitted putting his head into his hands and giving a long sigh.

He seemed so vulnerable. Seeing him like this stripped the fear away, there was more to his pain than i realized. I sat down next to him placing my hand on his back. I could see that he was hurting inside. Maybe he needed someone to talk to. I could be a good listener and that's exactly what Justin needed in that moment. Something was wrong and it had nothing to do with me. That was painfully obvious. For the first time i saw a side of Justin that i never knew existed, he was a tortured soul.

"Ana" He mumbled "I haven't taken my meds in two weeks. I'm such an idiot"

"What meds?" I asked trying to get more information.

"My doctor says i'm bi-polar. I've been feeling so good though. i can do this myself. I'm strong. Maybe the doctor was wrong and i'm not that bad" He cried out.

"If that's the case you shouldn't be drinking" I pointed out

"I like drinking" Justin affirmed

All of a sudden i felt him stand up and walk over to the lake. He stared down at the water as though he was seeing something in there that no one else could. All of sudden i saw him lean towards the lake falling into it. He sank like an anchor. Without thinking i jumped into the lake. I wasn't a lifeguard but i was the only one around and he needed help fast. I dove into the dirty water. I found him quickly as the lake was not that deep. I wrapped my hands around his torso using every bit of strength to pull him to the surface. Just as i started CPR Christian rushed over to help. I was so grateful he was there. I felt as though i had been saved.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian wasted no timing driving to the hospital. I curled up with his jacket in the front seat. Christian's jacket was warm and had the most amazing smell. I found myself inhaling his sexy musk over and over again as we drove. Justin remained silent in the backseat. I didn't look to see if he was awake yet or not. If he was awake i'm sure he would be too embarrassed to say, or so i assumed. He woke up suddenly taking both Christian and I by surprise.

"Ohhhhhh baby your a firework" Justin sang loudly and off key.

"Ahhh" I cried unexpectedly.

"What the hell is that?" Christian asked angrily.

"Come on show me whaaaaaat your worth" Justin sang.

"arrrrr" I roared in frustration.

"We are almost there, Ana" Christian assured me. I could tell he felt the same way i did.

"Make-up goes on on..." Justin sang loudly.

Christian smiling widely in my direction as we entered the hospital parking lot. Justin was a loud and annoying distraction, but for a moment the world stood still when we looked at each other. He gave me a seductive look through the corner of his eye that said he could not wait to get me alone. I felt my face become red hot as i blushed. I wanted this sexy man, a man that i barely knew. A part of me felt guilty for having those feelings. I imagined how gorgeous his body must look underneath those clothes. He was my handsome savior and i wanted to reward him for his efforts. We had only gone out once but if he went for a kiss i knew i would not refuse. He could whisk my body away to sexual paradise and i would be an all too willing participant. He filled my dreams at night and it took every bit of self-control in my body to keep my composure when i was with him. I didn't want him to think i was the kind of girl that gave it away on the first date.

Christian parked the car in the parking lot in front of the hospital. Justin stopped his loud off-key singing only after he was out of the car and in the dark parking lot. I helped Christian get Justin into the front door of the hospital. He grabbed me suddenly swinging my around as though we were at a ball in a Palace. Christian quickly intervened and placed himself in between Justin and I. Already he seemed so protective of me, it was sexy as hell. Christian checked Justin in to the emergency room while i leafed through his wallet to find his health card card and insurance. I sat with Justin in the waiting room while Christian spoke to the woman at the desk.

"This is probably the best thing thing to happen to you. Now, you will get the help you need" I reassured him.

"I feel great, Ana" Justin replied "I don't need the hospital"

"Just let them check you out then if you don't need any help they will let you go. Simple right" I offered.

"I don't want to waste anyones time. There are real sick people out there Ana" Justin explained

I breathed a long sigh of defeat. He didn't get it. I just needed to keep him calm while Christian finished up checking him in. Bi-Polar people usually had very little insight so it didn't surprise me at all that he thought that everything was fine. Christian came over to where Justin and i were sitting approximately 5 minutes later.

"It done. He just has to wait here. The wait isn't long about 30 minutes" Christian said "Let's go!"

"Should we stay with him?" I asked with concern.

"The mental health nurse is coming to do an assessment before he sees the doctor, so i think it's unnecessary" Christian explained.

"OK!" I answered getting up from the waiting room chair.

Without another word Christian and i walked out to his car. I continued to hug his pleasant smelling jacket close to my cold body. I was still slightly damp and cold but i felt much warmer than i did right after climbing out of the lake. I wasn't sure if he was angry or scared, the date was something that we were both looking forward to. I knew that any plans he had for the evening were null and void. He stopped in front of the passenger side of the Mercedes as though giving serious consideration if he should open the door.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked in a low voice

"It is late and i'm still quite cold. However, i'm more disappointed that i didn't get to go on that date with you" I answered

"I had reservations at a sushi restaurant but that was 2 hours ago. However, if your up for it we could try to find a place to eat that's open late" Christian offered.

"Is it ok if i look like this" I said pointing out my wet appearance.

"You look stunning" He answered.

"Thank you Christian" I laughed.

"Now do you still want that date or not" He teased.

"Lead the way" I smiled.

Christian pressed a button his key chain to unlock all the doors. I could tell he was pleased. His smiled took over his whole face, as though i had given him the answer that he was hoping for. Christian drove around the downtown core looking for something that suited his fancy. I was willing to eat anything at this point but i got the feeling that he might be more picky.

"Any suggestions?" Christian asked

"Depends if you want some fast food or a sit down restaurant" She answered

"I prefer a sit down restaurant but i would go anywhere with you" he said sweetly.

"How about McDonald's?" I joked

"Is that what you want?" Christian asked surprised.

"I like the coffee but the burgers aren't great. It is open 24 hours" I said weighing the pros and cons.

"Ok! McDonald's it is" Christian declared as he sped up towards our date destination.

**Christian POV**

I wanted to make sure that Justin was dropped off at the hospital so that he could get the help that he needed and that Ana was safe. Those were my two main objectives. I knew that Ana was incredibly caring and resourceful, but i still worried. We were amidst a difficult situation. I felt irritated that my long awaited date with Ana was disrupted by this sudden turn of events. I was hoping to get to know her a bit better and if i was lucky i would get a kiss at the end of the night. I felt angry and frustrated with Justin. It was obvious that he needed help but why today? My plans were ruined. Could I reschedule my date with Ana? I wanted to keep my negative feelings to myself because i knew that i would come off as selfish and pretentious. I decided to stay quiet for most of the car ride to the hospital. Ana was still wrapped tightly in my jacket. I could tell that she was cold but her shaking had slowed down to a minimum and she wasn't stuttering as much. If she wanted to get checked out she could but i didn't think it was necessary. She was an adult and she knew her body best, she needed medical attention i'm sure that she would have mentioned it. I wanted to get Justin checked in as soon as possible so that Ana and i could be alone. I wasted no time getting him in to the emergency. I was impressed by Ana's ability to talk him down and keep him calm it was as though she had special abilities that even she was not aware of.

"It's done. He just has to wait here. The wait is only 30 minutes" I said trying not to sound to impatient.

"OK!" She answered in agreeance.

I still wanted to take her out. My perfect date plans were ruined but i was sure i could find someplace to take her where we could spend some time together. I didn't want her to feel pressure to go out because i knew that she had just gone through a traumatic experience. She was still quite cold and most likely very tired. There was no harm in asking, she could always say no.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked

"It is late and i'm still quite cold. However, i'm more disappointed that i didn't get to go on that date with you" She said

"I had reservations at a sushi restaurant but that was 2 hours ago. However, if your up for it we could try to find a place to eat that's open late" I said

Her face brightened at my offer. She wanted to go out as much as i did. I wanted a chance to show her i was potential boyfriend material. She was giving our date another chance and i could not be more excited. I had no other plans at this point but with i figured we would find something.

"Is it ok if i look like this" She asked worried.

She was absolutely stunning no matter what she was wearing. She was one of those rare female beauty's that didn't need make-up to look red carpet ready.

"You are stunning" I stated proudly.

She smiled at my firm declaration. She gave me the go ahead to start our late night date. I was clueless as of what she wanted to eat and i didn't want to be driving around all night.

"Any Suggestions?" I asked.

"How about McDonald's" She asked.

Is this a test i thought? She must know that i have the money to fly her to another city for coffee if i wanted to. McDonald's seemed so far below my standards. I agreed to her request. I had never been to a McDonald's before. I was driving but Ana was in the driver's seat of this date. My only goal was to build pleasant memories with the girl of my dream's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ana POV**

Christian stopped at a McDonald's not far from the hospital. Was i asking him to go too far from his comfort zone? I knew that he was a very well off man. Has he ever been to McDonald's? If i made him too uncomfortable he may think that i'm more trouble than i'm worth. I wanted to take my suggestion back but didn't have a better one in mind. I wasn't sure if he wanted to be out late or not. Fast food seemed like a perfect late night outing. It gave us the option of leaving soon after if we so choose too, or we could stay all night talking. I walked with Christian into the restaurant. He seemed vaguely uncomfortable with the setting. He looked around like he was a caveman dropped in the middle of modern day New York. We each ordered a coffee then sat down at a booth in the back.

"That was a wild night now wasn't it" Christian started.

"That sounds about right" I agreed.

"I'm really sorry that this night didn't turn out as planned" Christian said regretfully.

"It was just circumstance, Christian" I answered "I'm sure this won't be our last date"

"I hope not!" Christian replied giving a nervous laugh.

"When you emailed me about your flight plans you didn't mention any passengers. Is it just you and I?" I asked

"yes it is. I will be doing some consulting on a special project. The other field experts will becoming from different areas" Christian explained.

"Oh i see" I said quietly.

"Are you having reservations?" Christian asked drilling his pale blue eyes into mine.

"I'm curious is all" I answered.

"You still want to do it though, right?" He asked.

"yeah of course" I exclaimed.

"The date is coming up and it's important i know" He said with wide eyes.

"I'm all in, Christian" I answered smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it" Christian exclaimed.

"I think that i should call Alice to let her know that Justin is in the hospital. Maybe she could sit with him" I suggested.

"Do you have her number?" Christian asked

"No. i thought maybe you did, since you had taken her on a few dates" I said.

"I might, actually" He answered looking through the contacts on his phone " i have it here if you want me to tell her"

"Please!" I pleaded "It would put my mind at ease"

Christian dialed the number on his cell. Alice answered after the second ring. She didn't seem to happy to hear from Christian. Christian seemed unfazed by her discontentment. He made sure that the conversation was straight and to the point. Justin was at Seattle General, if she wanted to go down there she could. She seemed Leary of the information that she was being given.

"You can check if you want" Christian answered sounding irritated "I'm just letting you know...No this has nothing to do with us...He took Ana then he jumped in a lake...yes..He was lucky someone was there to be honest...I don't want to argue about this Alice...This conversation is over..Good bye"

"That didn't go well" I said after Christian hung up the phone.

"She thinks i have some kind of vendetta. We don't need the drama" Christian answered.

Christian and i finished our coffee. Christian quickly changed the subject to something lighter. We had been interrupted several times this evening and we both wanted the chance to get to know each other on a deeper level. Christian was a fascinating man. The employees at the flying club knew very little about him despite the large amount of gossip. He loved to play video games, was an accomplished violin player. His voice captivated me. I couldn't wait to hear more about him. He came from a middle class family. They saved money to send him to a good school for business. He started investing out of school. He invested in Apple, Microsoft and Netflix amongst a few. Those successful investments propelled him into business for himself. The rest was history. He was a passionate person that was smart as well as sexy. He was nothing like what i had expected. I couldn't believe that i was sitting across a table at McDonald's with such a man. What did he see in me. I was plain, there were many girls that had more to offer him than me.

The one thing that brought us together was our appreciation for humor. I had a certain sense of wit about me. I was full of heart and personality. Most people who met me fell in love with me right away and it didn't matter who they were, i got along with everyone. Even though, Christian felt out of place going to a McDonald's i could tell that he warmed up to the atmosphere quickly. Christian and I finished out coffee's at the same time. He bent over the table to grab my cup.

"Are you finish?" He asked

"Yes i am. Thank you" I answered.

"Are you tired?" Christian asked

"I just drank a large coffee, i'm wired for sound" I laughed.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Christian asked looking for a more specific answer.

"Do but not till 1000" I replied.

"Do you like video games?" He asked, a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Depends on which one. I'm a lover of old school stuff" I answered

"Do you want to come to my place?" He asked.

Every sense in my body started to fire a mile a minute all at once. I could not contain the excitement that was brewing inside me. We had known each other a little over a week and he wanted to take me to his place. It seemed to soon to be going to his house, i felt like i was on a wild ride that i didn't want to get off of. Just to be on the safe side i decided to call my mom and tell her where i was. I really liked Christian but if he was a crazy axe murdered i wanted some one to know where i was, after all you never really know these days.

"Sure" I agreed "no funny stuff"

"I'll be on my best behaviour" Christian answered with a wink.

**Christian POV**

Ana was a McDonald's kind of girl, eh? I could change that in a hurry with a couple of lobster and steak dinner's. I didn't like the idea of being in a cheap restaurant where homeless people occasionally hung out. However, i was committed to the lady's choice. I wanted to be alone with her to get to know her and to make sure that she was comfortable with being my personal pilot. I wanted to give Ana the opportunity to get some additional flight hours. I could pilot the plane myself but i thought that it would be safer to have a second person in case something was to happen. I also wanted companionship. Flying could get boring very quickly. There was nothing but clouds and sky to look at for as far as the eye could see. In my mind it was a win-win situation. pulled into the first McDonald's that i saw so that we could sit down for a coffee. Ana intrigued me. She's the only woman to request the cheapest place for a date with a billionaire. I wanted to make sure that she was feeling fine. We made small talk at the beginning as though each of us was trying to get comfortable with each other.

"When you emailed me about your flight plans you didn't mention any passengers. Is it just you and I?" Ana asked

"yes it is. I will be doing some consulting on a special project. The other field experts will becoming from different areas" I explained.

Was she having reservations? Did she want to back out? The flight was less than a week away and i didn't want to fly several hours alone. I could but i didn't want to. I had to know for sure.

"Are you having Reservations?" I asked.

"I'm curious is all" She answered sweetly.

"You still want to do it though, right?" I asked

"Yes of course" She replied.

She was still on board, i could breath a sigh of relief. I felt a massive infatuation with Ana, she was beautiful. I was only human and my body responded accordingly. Ana was not someone that i could use my money to impress i had to prove myself to her.

"I think that i should call Alice to let her know that Justin is in the hospital. Maybe she could sit with him" She asked

"Do you have her number?" I asked

"No. i thought maybe you did, since you had taken her on a few dates" She suggested.

I looked through all my contacts and found her number. Ana was right Justin would benefit from someone being there as his support. In the state he was in i was not concerned about him leaving the hospital. They mostly likely would consider this a psychiatric emergency and certify him on the spot. I knew from personal experience, that having someone that loves you by your side while you are in the hospital was invaluable. My heart started to race as i dialed Alice's number. I was nervous as hell, our relationship didn't exactly end on a high note. I knew that there was a possibility that she would not believe what i was saying but it would be worse if i didn't say anything at all.

"You can check if you want, i'm just letting you know" I said

"So! your calling to tell me that my fiancee is crazy and he just jumped into a lake and you were the valiant knight that came to his aid?" Alice reiterated with skepticism "What are you playing here Christian. Is this about us?"

"No this has nothing to do about us" I cried

"He took Ana then jumped in a lake. Why did he take Ana then? That makes no sense. So you pulled him out of the lake and took him to the hospital before he got hypothermia?" Alice said. I could practically hear her eye roll through the phone.

"Yes" I pleaded

"I can't believe this" Alice scoffed.

"He was lucky that i arrived to be honest. He could have died" I exclaimed "I don't want to argue about this Alice"

"Christian you are giving me a crazy, ass, bullshit story and your expecting me to believe you" Alice cried.

"This conversation is over" I said hanging up the phone.

I turned my gaze to my beautiful date. I wanted to give her my attention. I pushed all thoughts of Justin and Alice from my mind. I was here for her. I wanted to know her. Would she be the one?

Ana had an intoxicating effect on me. I had felt an insatiable desire to spill my life's story. I could not believe how much i was telling her and it was only our second date. Was i sounding pretentious and selfish? There was a part of me that wanted to tell her everything. I told her about my hobby's. I told her the story on how i made my fortune. I wasn't even sure that she was interested in it but i was telling her anyway. She seemed interested in everything i had to say. I changed the subject several times but she maintained eye contact. There was something in her eyes that told me she was soaking up every word. I felt like i was in a therapy session with my psychiatrist and at any moment she would say that my hour was ending and offer helpful advice.

I looked at the clock it was already midnight. i didn't want this date to end. I didn't want her to disappear into her home, keeping me longing for another chance to be with her. I wanted to take her home with me.

"Do you like video games?" i asked

"Depends on which one. I'm a lover of old school stuff" She answered.

"Do you want to come to my place?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Sure" She agreed "No funny stuff"

"I'll be on my best behaviour" I answered.

I was open to funny stuff if she changed her mind later on. I wanted to slowly peel her clothes off and lick whip cream off her nipples and vagina till she begged to be penetrated. I wanted all of it, but i could wait. When she gave me a sign i would be waiting like a lion hunting it's prey.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana** POV**

Christian and I both had smiles as wide as our faces the whole drive back to his place. I wanted to make some small talk during the drive. I wondered if he lived in a house or apartment? I decided to ask him about video games. Clearly, It was a subject that he was passionate about because the rest of the drive became a Christian's video game monologue. I tried to answer back with a "Yes" and "I see" just to let him know i was listening. I wonder what kind of video set up a billionaire would have?

Christian pulled the car around another corner entering a residential neighbourhood.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Is it going to be epic?" I asked back.

"Depends on what your expecting i suppose" He responded "I'm more normal than you may realize"

"I would have thought that you would live in a mansion" I said

"Why live in a mansion when it's just me though?" He asked.

"I suppose that makes sense" I answered.

"What's your favorite video game of all time" I asked.

"That's such a hard question Ana. Depends on the genre and what mood i'm in" Christian explained.

"Favorite retro game, then?" I pushed.

"Super Metroid" Christian answered.

"Good choice. I played that one quite a bit myself" I said trying to be relatable.  
"How about you?" Christian "Your favorite game?"

"Don't laugh" I teased "I have two of them. Zombie's ate my neighbours and Mega Man X"

"You like it old school then" Christian laughed.

"I don't play much now but i really liked doing it as a kid" I said.

"The games now have so much better graphics than before. Have you played any new stuff?" Christian asked with excitement.

"No not really. I think my interests lie elsewhere these days. I have many pleasant memories playing with my brother though" I replied.

"You have a brother?" Christian asked.

"Yes! He's 3 years older than me" I said "You two would get along well"

Christian turn another corner and stopped in front of middle class story home with a front driveway garage. This house was modest for a man as affluent as Christian. It had blue siding and a freshly trimmed lawn. I tried hard to hide my disappointment. I felt a twinge of guilt come over me. I though he would live in some penthouse downtown or a mansion with several servants. Christian looked over at me catching a glimpse of the disappointment on my face.

"Not what you were expecting" He asked with a smile.

"Not really" I said.

"I wanted peace. This is a beautiful neighbourhood not far from where I grew up. Do you want to go in?" He asked.

"I can't wait" I cried

Christian and I both got out of the vehicle at the same time walking hand and hand up to the front door. I felt like a child waiting for the Willy Wonka to open the door to the chocolate room. He must really like me if he's bringing me to his house on the second date. The house seemed very average even from the inside. It looked to be about 1500 sq. The first thing that I noticed was that he was organized. His shoes were lined up in two rows along a small shoe rack. His jackets were clean and hung in the closet. I asked for a tour of the house so that I could get to know more about Christian's living quarter's. He seemed oddly surprised by my request, but compliant. He took me through the house like he was a tour guide. I thought that it was beautiful. The walls were a light grey color, which matched every room. The floors were a dark brown vinyl planking in the bedrooms and living room. Definitely not what I expected from a rich businessman. However, his modesty put me at ease. I felt that knowing he lived a simple life made him more relatable and down-to-earth. I liked Christian far more now than I did when we first met at the flying club.

"I love it" I stated "This is a perfect place to raise a family"

"I'm far from that but I can understand where your coming from" Christian replied.

"I'm not pushing for kids or anything" I defended showing a bit of my quirky side.

"Want to see my Man cave then" Christian offered.

"You have spiked my curiosity" I replied.

I followed Christian to the basement. The walls and floors were a direct match of the upstairs. There was a large living room area, a full bathroom and a bedroom in the far corner. Christian had a 75' TV that took over the center of the wall. Then had every video game system that I could think off in organized cabinet's on either side of the TV. The cords were all wire wrapped and taped to the wall. Every cord was organized and had it's place in the circuit. Usually there was a heap of tangled cords in corners around the room. Christian's man cave seemed to have a place for everything. I wondered if he had a touch of OCD? He had a large leather couch in front of the TV. Christian opened the door to the bedroom. The room was filled with bookshelves with games from all era's. He had collector's edition poster's and various video game memorabilia.

"You must be a huge fan of all games" I said

"I'm a collector mostly" Christian corrected "I like rare video game memorabilia. I'm a bit of a geek that way"

"Being a geek is good" I answered.

"Why is that?" Christian asked

"Because Geeks are smart, loyal and focused" I replied.

"Can I get you a tea? or coffee?" He asked.

"No thank you. I don't want to be up all night" I replied.

We agreed on a movie of my choosing. Christian pulled out the controller starting the movie. It was late and I was not sure I could stay awake throughout the whole movie but I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with Christian. Christian seemed to want the same thing. I waited till he sat down next to me to snuggle up to him. I wanted to show him how attractive I found him both physically and emotionally but I was still a bit guarded. What if my advances made him feel uncomfortable. He must have woman throw themselves at him all the time. He must always be wondering 'Does she does want me for my money?'. I was looking for a companion to love me, rich or poor it didn't matter. With love you could make anything work.

Christian brought me close to his chest, kissing my forehead. I felt a sense of love and warmth coming from his body. His gestures were gentle and caring. If there was any man that I wanted to please it was Christian. The movie started to roll but I was more focused on Christian than the screen. I looked up at his face from where I was laying on his chest. I decided not to ignore my body any longer. The tension in the room was undeniable. I brought my lips to his giving him a passionate kiss. His lips embraced mine letting no drop of sweet saliva go to waste. I needed to share my intentions with him. I needed him to know how much I wanted him. He looked at me with slight concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure" I answered.

**Christian POV**

Looking over at Ana i wondered if she was expecting some billion dollar Hollywood inspired video game paradise. If she was, she was going to be very disappointed. I was successful but I was a simple person at heart. I came from middle class roots. I had some expensive tastes and I enjoyed the freedom of financial security but I could live on 1/10th of my salary and not notice much difference in my way of life. Ana didn't seem like a gold digger but in my experience that high maintenance entitlement didn't usually come out till later. I pulled up to my house. She seemed nervous and disappointed at the same time. I didn't want to let her down, I wanted to share a part of me with her. She perked up at the offer to go inside. I got out of the car, without prompts she put her hand into mine. I took it as a non-verbal cue that she wanted to pursue this further. Her warm touch gave me a sense of acceptance and comfort.

I opened the front door, stepping aside so that she could walk in first.

"Do I get a tour?" She asked

"Yeah! of course" I replied.

I walked her into the living room. I had a 50' TV and a leather couch set. I walked her through my kitchen which was a sea of dark cherry wood cabinets. I had the kitchen fully renovated with I moved in making sure to put in an island with quartz counter-tops. The kitchen had large windows that extended from floor to ceiling revealing the spacious backyard with a fire-pit and hot-tub. I showed her the rest of the house.

"I love it" She exclaimed.

"Really!" I asked surprised.

"Yes. This place is beautiful and oddly very organized for a bachelor" She commented.

"I have a maid that comes in twice a week" I laughed nervously.

"Still your very clean" She commented.

The last area of the house was the basement. I ended the tour with a walk through my video game collection and other assorted memorabilia. She seemed fascinated and impressed. I wanted her to stay a while but I didn't want her to feel pressured to have sex. We had a flight scheduled soon and I didn't want things to get to weird.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Ladies choice" I replied.

"How about a comedy?" She said

"What is your favorite comedy?" I asked curiously.

"Dead man on Campus" Ana stated without hesitation "I laugh till I cry every time I watch it"

"You got it" I said

I walked over to a cabinet to the right of the TV. Ana took a seat in front of the TV on the leather couch. Patiently waiting for our next move. I pulled out a controller and started navigating the Kodi box looking for the movie that Ana had chosen. As attracted as I was to Ana I didn't want to come on too strong. Under no circumstance could she lay across my legs for fear that I would get a raging erection that I could not control. If she felt comfortable she would let me know until then we were just getting to know each other.

I sat down to next to Ana, she snuggled up to me making herself comfortable on my test. The movie had not been playing for more than 15 minutes when she surprised me with a passionate kiss. I could not help but meet her with vigor and excitement. I had been holding back for a while but for the first time It felt as though she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My whole body was screaming 'finally'. Before I gave er all of me I had to be sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes. I'm sure" she replied with a smile.

I rolled over on top of her. No more holding back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ana POV**

Christian devoured my lips like he was starving and I was a piece of white cake. I met his desire with equal motivation. I wasn't sure if this was the best time to go all the way. When is the best time to have sex with someone for the first time anyway I thought? We clearly both want each other and I saw no reason to hold back. Our flight was only a few days away. Would being alone next to him in an airplane for several hours make things weird? Potentially that could happen, but I was in no way obligated to do another flight for him. There was little risk when I weighted the pros and cons. I couldn't see how I could regret sleeping with such an exquisite man even if we parted ways afterwards. He would forever go down in my spank bank as an amazingly hot lay.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Christian questioned again.

"Do you not want to do this?" I asked feeling rejected.

"I do more than anything but I don't want you to have second thoughts later" He explained.

"I know what I want Christian and If I was unsure or reluctant I wouldn't have said yes" I said confidently.

I brought his lips back to mine in a soft kiss. He rolled over on top of me bracing himself above my hips with his knees. He gently grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head revealing my bra and panties. Using his strong, muscular arms he ran his fingers across from my neck to my hips tracing my curves with admiration. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt with a tight grip and pulled it over his head revealing his defined abs. I ran my fingers along his chest touching every muscle, feeling their movements. I felt a shiver of pleasure and need run through my body from head to toe. His touch was igniting my pleasure senses in a way that I have not felt in a long time. I fiddled with his belt buckle furiously until Christian unclasped it, then using his legs to kick the pants to the floor. He was ravenous as he stimulated my clitoris while kissing me wildly. I met his tenacity with equal excitement by opening my legs and placing my hands on either side of his face. His strength and desire only served to fuel mine further. I have never had a man so excited to get inside me before. It must have taken every molecule in his body to control himself in my presence before this. His soothing touch primed my body for the explosive pleasure that was to come. He penetrated me with one swift force taking me by surprise. His throbbing member filled me with pure bliss. He started thrusting into me with a rhythmic motion. My arousal increased as I stepped closer to climax. His thrusts hit in the perfect spot, it was as if he knew his way around my body. I moaned to let him know how much I was enjoying what he was doing. I cried out in ecstasy as I reached my peak. His body responded by filling me with his thick, white fluid. I felt every burst as his body unloaded his sexual tension inside me. With on long sigh he collapsed beside me on the couch as if I had taken what energy he had left. I gave him a small peck on the lips to assure him my experience was positive.

Part of me wanted to please him but a bigger part of me was so sexually frustrated from a long period of abstinence that my mind was going crazy in search of release. I felt a sense of complete relaxation come over me. I was drawn to Christian, it was as if the barriers that were keeping us apart had been broken. Only now we could fully enjoy each others presence. I sat next to Christian on the couch after putting my dress back on. I could care less about the movie that was on. I rested my head on his warm chest.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked.

"More than you will ever know" He responded.

We finished the movie, both more transfixed by each other's touch than with the contents of the film. Did he want me to stay? I wanted to stay more than ever. I wanted to wake up to his warm touch a fresh musk. I was riding on a high that I never wanted to end. I squeezed his torso harder, letting him know that in this moment I was his.

**Christian POV**

I was surprised that she would give the green light this soon in the relationship but maybe she was just still sailing on an emotional high from the events that occurred earlier in the evening. I cared for Ana and I didn't want her to regret this later. My whole body was on fire with endorphins. I wanted her body like a wolf that hadn't eaten for days. Her confident response to my uncertainty unleashed my pent-up sexual desire to fully engulf her body. I pulled her dress off and devoured her with my strong touch. She removed my clothes with an extreme need for indulgence. I penetrated her hard. I wasn't sure if her soft body could take it. I was sure that if she was uncomfortable she would have spoke up but the only sounds that she made were moans. er moans became cries of passion as I thrust myself inside her again and again and again. It had been a while since I had been with a woman and my body was aching for release. I held back until I felt her body erupt into a full orgasm. I filled her with he thick, sticky white substance that I had kept inside for far too long.

She snuggled up to me to finish the movie in a far more affectionate way than before. She acted as though I had shot her with cupid's dart. I waited for the movie to end before I said anything.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I asked.

"I would love to" She responded acting lovestruck.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I continued.

"I work at 10:00" She answered.

"Then we have time for breakfast" I replied.

We retired to my bed after the movie ended. The day and been long but the night had been even longer. We crawled into bed together. I wrapped my hands around her in a protective embrace as we both faded into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ana POV**

The day finally came to prepare for my first flight as Christian's pilot. I arrived at the flying club and hour early to make sure that I had all my preliminary checks done before Christian arrived. I didn't want to hangout with the staff in the office, I wasn't in the mood to answer any questions right now. Christian's plane seemed to be in order. I went through the log book to look for any pending issues with maintenance but there wasn't anything noteworthy. I wonder what Alice was so concerned with? I waited for Christian beside his plane as soon as I was done. Christian arrived 15 minutes earlier than expected. He seemed different to me as he walked across the runway with his t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses on. I felt more in tune with his body somehow. It was as though when we slept together our minds synced on a telepathic level. The sex had somehow broken the ice that seemed to be tween us. After I slept over at Christian's place he made me bacon and eggs like a seasoned pro. We both agreed that it was the best breakfast to wake up too. Christian seemed more down-to-earth and relatable after that. I spoke to him as though we had been long time friends. So when the day came for me to fly him to his important business meeting I felt more comfortable than ever before.

"Do you need to do your checks before we take off?" Christian asked

"All I need to do is the weight and balance. I checked the log book already and i'm finished the walk around" I replied.

"How long have you been here?" he asked

"About 45 minutes" I said.

"Wow! Punctual I like that" He responded "Do you need my weight?"

"Yes I do" I said.

"170 LBS" He replied

"I'll be right back" I said walking back to the office where all the flight documents were kept.

"I'll wait here. No rush!" He said getting into the passenger side of the plane.

Anxiety flood my body as I crossed the runway and entered the office. There were rooms upstairs that were specifically designed to to pre-flight planning. I walked in to see Nathan, Alice and Eric one of our senior flight instructors standing around the desk chatting. They all stopped in mid sentence as soon as I walked into the room.

"flying today?" asked Eric

"Yup!" I said

"We are going to see Justin in the hospital on Thursday. I know things went a little south last time we were out together but if you are interested i'm sure he would love to see you" Nathan announced.

"I would love to come" I replied "What time are you guys going? and Where are you meeting?"

"Thursday at 4:00 at the flying club" Nathan replied.

"I'll be there" I responded.

Nathan seemed pleased with my answer. Who knows what kind of gossip was flowing around after what happened at "The Metro". I still cared about Justin in a purely platonic way. I knew that he was struggling with mental illness which must be hard. Would my presence set him off? I had to show my support even to just show my face for a moment. I didn't want to cause anymore problems for him. Work would definitely be awkward but I'm sure we could both bare it.

"Is that Christian your flying with?" Asked Alice

"Yes" I replied awkwardly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Ana" She said with a smirk.

I tried to hide my feelings of uncertainty from Christian as I climbed into the plane. It felt too weird to do my remaining pre-flight checks. The awkwardness was thick in the air so I made my presence brief. Alice's persistent comments were slowly playing on my psyche. Was she just crazy or was there some validity to her warning? I'm taking a chance on Christian and she can go FUCK herself I thought.

**Christian POV**

Ana returned to the plane 30 minutes later. I waited while she finished her last walk around.

"I'm ready!" She announced. Strapping her seat belt on.

"I'll let you take it from here" I replied placing my headset on.

"Seattle Radio, Cessna 172 Charlie Alpha Tango Foxtrot Alpha, ready for take-off" Ana spoke into the radio.

Feeling completely at ease I pulled out my phone to pass the time. She would need to devote her full attention to piloting the aircraft safely. My mind wandered to our hot date only a few days prior. Ana's body was nothing short of exquisite even now I found it hard to keep my emotions in check as I sat next to her. It was as though she had put a spell on me and I was slowly becoming her pawn. I felt a shift in our relationship from when we had first met. Sex had relaxed her mind and let her guard down. Despite knowing her for close to a month I felt that our relationship started that night at "The Metro". She had finally seen her reaction in the face of adversity. She was a beautiful woman that handled herself with confidence and ease.

I looked over at her as she sat in the pilot's seat in deep concentration. She hardly noticed my gaze as she focused on the controls. The plane ride was smooth with only minor bumps from pockets of air moving over the plane. I saw some clouds roll in unexpectedly. Ana's face had the look of horror and confusion all around it.

"This storm is coming out of nowhere" She said without looking in my direction.

"This is Charlie Alpha Tango Foxtrot Alpha Pan-Pan" Ana called over the radio.

"Is something wrong?" I said through the radio

"We have sit an unexpected storm" She answered.

"Can we get through it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm working on it" She answered.

"This is Charlie Alpha Tango Foxtrot Alpha Pan-Pan" She repeated over the radio.

The air pockets became stronger and more violent. My stomach twisted in knots as I felt the thumps of the storm controlling the plane.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Ana frantically started pressing various buttons on the control panel as she used all her might to control the wheel. The stress in her face only made my stomach churn more. I could barely make out the surrounding area as the trees and countryside twirled around and around. I reached for a bag on the side of the door of the plane releasing the lunch I had eaten earlier on that day. My head throbbed as I vomited for a second time. Rain and hail started to smack the surface of the plane. My mind was spinning each second seemed like an hour. I couldn't see Ana any more. I felt a hard thunk as my head hit the dash of the plane. Then everything went blank.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ana POV**

The strong winds of the storm took hold of the aircraft. This could not possibly be really happening I thought. This must be some kind of a nightmare, the kind you wake up from with cold sweats. At any moment I would be greeted by the warmth of my bed and the softness of my pillow. I blinked once then again thinking that was the key to waking myself up. The plane continued to rock violently from side to side as the storm gained intensity. We had gone over emergency procedures time and time again in ground school but nothing prepared me for the sheer mind numbing terror that I felt in that moment. My breathing became quick short gasps as my anxiety took over my bodily processes. My stomach turned into knots over and over as the plane shot down through the sky. My mind was screaming but the words would not come out. The voice inside of my head was screaming "YOUR GOING TO DIE" over and over like a broken record.

I looked at the navigation screen in front of me. I detected a wide open field just over a vast, thick spruce forest no more than 500 meters away. Rain turned to hail as I struggled to steady the plane's descent. I was no longer consciously in control. The planes metal gears squealed in response to the rain that seemed to be coming down harder and harder. I dodged a tall tree narrowly as I braved the rocky turbulence of the force of the storm. If I was in any pain I could not feel it. I felt drugged my nerves seemed like they were on a completely different consciousness. My mind seemed to separate from my body and for a moment I felt as though I was on the outside looking in. I struggled to regain control of my body, focusing on clearing the loud screams that radiated through my head. If there was a small possibility of survival I was in complete control of it. I felt my heart beating so hard that it might burst from my chest. Taking a deep breath I pushed all my distressing thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on landing the plane. Landing a plane was something that I had done so many times in the past that it had begun to feel like riding a back hard on the wheel as I prepared to land the plane .The ground drew closer with every second. Now I could see an old country road with tree roots and rocks spread across my path. I saw the trees swaying back and forth with little to no pattern like they were being hit on all sides. Was this was how things would end, my whole life gone in a flash. The nose of the plane dove fast towards the surface. I pointed the steering wheel towards the open field. As the field became larger and larger I could see that despite the overwhelming commotion I had at least gotten the plane pointed in the right direction. I pulled back hard trying to pull the nose up so that the wheels would touch down on the ground. The plane might break in half and we could both die but that didn't stop me from putting every ounce of energy and strength into bringing the plane to the ground as safety as I could. The plane hit the ground hard with a sharp THUNK. The force threw my body around the seat like a rag doll. I pressed hard on the brakes as the plane glided through the field plowing through bushes and small trees. The plane decelerated going slower and slower till it came to a complete stop.

* * *

I waited for the plane to come to a complete stop to take another breath. I just stood there, frozen unable to move. I was not dead which was surprising. Traumatized but not dead. I turned my head to the passenger seat. Christian was lying there is a crumpled heap. I nudged his shoulder to see if I could rouse him. His body lay motionless. His head on the dash. He was either knocked out or dead. I sat completely still searching for movement from his torso. His breathing was shallow but it was there. I shifted my concentration to my own body by moving each appendage slowly to see if they were broken or paralyzed. My breathing felt laboured as though my body had forgotten how to do it. I turned my body to face Christian, other than a mild amount of muscle soreness I felt fine. I could feel the tips of my fingers and the toes on my feet which seemed like a little victory. I continued to give Christian hard nudges, with little response. I put my hands on the door handle to the plane to see if it would open. It would open but the force of the wind and rain caused enough resistance to keep me inside the plane. The storm was still roaring outside. Every part of me wanted to get out of the plane but being inside the was going to keep both Christian and I safe for now. I curled up close to Christian resting my head close to his. The adrenaline was slowly dissipating from my body leaving me with fatigue.

**Christian POV**

I woke up dazed and confused with a splitting headache. I lifted my head from the dash my vision vision blurry. I squinted trying to make out my immediate surrounding. Ana was no longer in the pilot's seat. The door on the pilot's side was wide open revealing a large green field surrounded by forest and vegetation.

"Christian" I heard Ana call

"Christian" She called again her voice much closer.

"What?" I growled holding my head for support.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"Christian." I said

"What day is it?" She asked her voice even closer

"June 10" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Can you see me?" She asked popping her head through the open door.

"Yes" I replied.

My head throbbed with every movement and breath I took. I moved each limb slowly to check for broken limbs. I didn't have any visible injuries on my arms and legs, but, moving my arms and legs brought on soreness that emulated muscle fatigue from a grueling workout. My head was the only part of my body that throbbed with sharp pain, making it hard to focus. They seemed to go blurry without conscious thought. I opened the door to the plane lifting my foot one at a time and dangling them outside the plane. I lowered my body to the ground placing my feet on the soft, wet grass.

"Do you need some help?" Ana asked scurrying over to me

"I'm sore but I should be fine" I grumbled

"We'll see!" She answered skeptically

I put my full weight into my legs nearly loosing strength in my legs, narrowly catching myself before I fell to my knees.

"Oh Shit!" I cried

"It's OK. My legs felt like jelly too when I climbed out of the plane." Ana assured me

I hobbled slowly away from the plane trying to assess the situation. The plane had clearly sustained a large amount of damages. The metal frame had large dents from the hail. The tail had broken off and was lying in a crumpled heap beside the plane. The wings were bent in an awkward crooked way. I was sure that this plane would never fly again.

"Am I dreaming?" I said staring at the sky in a daze

"I wish we were Christian" Ana said "I'm so sorry that I destroyed your plane. If we ever get out of this I promise to make it up to you somehow"

"I'm not concerned about the plane Ana." I stated

"I can buy another one if I need to" I said  
"I made a flight plan. When we don't arrive to our destination they'll come looking for us." she assured me

"That's going to take a while though. We could be stuck here for a while waiting to be rescued." I exclaimed

FUCK! FUCK!

"I guess we wait then." I declared


	15. Chapter 15

**Christian POV**

My mind raced with fear and worry. There was no way that I was making my meeting. I had been in extensive negotiations for a deal that would be highly profitable for Grey Enterprises if it went through the way I wanted it to but there was little hope of that happening now. Despite my pounding head I felt an anger pour over me. My heart quickened and my breath picked up pace to match with conscious thought. I was an important high profile man. There would be no small search party looking for me. I was convinced that we would be found and with much positive publicity. Right now it was just a waiting game.

I felt my features soften and my muscles relax as I saw Ana across the field looking through our bag for food and water. She wasn't going to make it to any of her appointments either.

"Are you hungry?" Ana asked bringing over granola bars and water

"I could use a boost." I agreed

"Are you worried?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm angry that I won't make my meeting but I'm not worried. There is probably a large search party out looking for me by now. If anything this will just fuel my popularity." I stated.

"I'm so sorry, Christian" She cried, spilling all the pent up guilt that she had been keeping inside "This is all my fault. If I had just seen this coming we wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm not blaming you for this. That storm came out of nowhere." I stated with conviction.

She crawled back into the plane pulling out some blankets and pillows that were tucked in the back for emergencies like these. I watched her as she walk out into the field no more than 50 feet from the plane and spread the blanket out. She crawled onto the blank being careful to kick her shoes off to the side. Rolling over on to her back she sprawled out like she was tanning on a beach in Mexico.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as Ana laid down in a relaxed position on the blanket.

"Relaxing, I need to clear my head." She explained.

"We can't just sit here Ana," I cried "Get your head in the game."

"There's nothing I can do right now and I can't get my head in the game under pressure. I need to relax first." She explained sitting up on her elbows "Now i'm all ears if you have a plan Christian."

"The only thing that I can think of is wait," I said "I'm an important rich business man there must be half the city out looking for me."

"I feel 100 percent responsible and I will think of something but you have to give me a minute please," Ana pleaded

"That's fair," I answered backing down.

Feeling defeated I hobbled over to the blanket that Ana was laying on and sat down beside her. I hated to admit it but freaking out was not going to help anyone.

"is your leg ok?" Ana asked me pointing to my left leg

"It's painful when I put weight on it. I will definitely make sure to see someone after we get rescued." I said

"You don't know when that's going to happen though," She replied. "Can I see it?"

"Do you have some hidden healing powers that I'm not aware of?" I asked sarcastically.

"I worked as an EMT for a bit before I discovered flying so I may be able to help," She offered "What if we have to travel."

"We won't have to travel anywhere Ana. There should be some flares in the back of the plane when we see a rescue plane we will just make a big commotion so that they can see us and this will all be over, " I said trying to sound more confident that I felt.

"And you are sooooo sure about hat," She pushed

"Well, relatively," I answered.

She took a moment to look into my eyes with the concern of a mother to a sick child or puppy then she rolled up the pant leg. A large fist sized lump appeared a few inches below my kneecap decorated with obvious bruising.

"Does this hurt?" Ana asked gently pressing on the bruised lump

"Awwww," I cried out in pain

"Your Tibia is broken and you should avoid putting weight on it. I can use some of the items that we have in the plane to make a cast for you in the meantime," Ana offered

"Sure," I replied "Thank you,"

Ana sprung up from the blanket jogging back to the plane. She returned 15 minutes later with a long piece of wood, some tape and a pillow. She aligned the stick with my leg then wrapped the pillow around my leg. Using the tape she secured everything in place.

"Do you want to test it out. It should give you more support in the meantime. We may need to go into the woods for food if we aren't rescued in an adequate amount of time" Ana explained.

"Are you some kind of a survivalist?" I asked surprised.

"No, My family did alot of camping though," Ana smiled.

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face," I said with a laugh

The sun was going down and the darkness was rolling in. We looked at each other with the same thought in mind. We needed to head back to the plane for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ana POV**

Christian may be a successful business man in the city but out in the wilderness he seemed indecisive and scared. Billionaire's rarely went camping.

"Is there any food in your emergency pack?" I asked.

"Nothing that is going to sustain us for any great length of time," Christian said

"I'm just looking to sustain life for right now," I replied as he handed me a small black bag full of bottled water and snacks.

We both ate several granola bars.

I nestled in close to Christian. The plane was shielding us from the elements but there was still no heat. We had nothing but our own body heat to combat the coolness of the night air. Christian wrapped is long muscular arms around my chest tucking himself behind me snuggly in a spoon position. My body relaxed in his arms. His touch was gentle and caring. If he was scared he was sure not to show it. There was a long hesitation as we both sat in silence enjoy each others presence before Christian spoke.

"In the city I'm a powerful businessman with all the power and privilege that I can handle but here," He hesitated "None of that matters. I'm forced to rely on you for direction and I'm not used to relying on someone else for anything."

"Relying on others isn't a bad thing and besides you can't be an expert in everything. I wasn't expecting you to be an outdoors type anyway" I giggled.

"You may be more savvy out here but don't underestimate me," He shot back.

"Don't worry I won't," I said enjoying the playful banter

"I didn't realize that you were so outdoorsy," Christian said

"I just went camping a lot as a child," I replied "I'm hardly a survivalist."

"Could have fooled me," He said adjusting his muscular arms around me in a more comfortable embrace.

We ate the snacks in the emergency backpack till they were gone. I knew that with all the food gone that we would be forced to travel into the woods to find something. Being that I wasn't an expert at finding food in the wilderness I was feeling just as uneasy as Christian, but for now I felt comfortable and warm nestled in Christian's embrace.

**Christian POV**

Ana and I woke up to the sounds of birds singing their morning song and the smell of fresh grass and clean air. My shifting body seemed to wake her.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked

"It was more comfortable than I thought," She agreed rubbing her neck and shoulders "I'm just a bit stiff."

"How about you?" She asked back

"I didn't mind it," I smiled.

She pushed the blanket off and weaselled her body towards the front door, I followed close behind. I couldn't help but admire the scenery it was beautiful. It not for being stranded this would have made a great vacation. Th trees were green and full. The grass a perfect shade of green. It was as though we were standing in the middle of a brochure.

"We can't stay here," Ana stated.

"I'm sure the rescue plane is not far away," I said "We can hold out for a bit longer."

"We need food. We can come back to the crash sight before the sun goes down." She suggested.

As much as I didn't want to leave I knew she was right. Staying at the crash site and waiting didn't make much sense.

"Ok," I agreed feeling slightly defeated "Lead the way."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ana POV**

I was as scared as Christian was in these backwoods. I felt tremendous pressure to keep both of us afloat with the minimal experience I had camping with my parents as a kid. I knew that we were both in a horrible situation that was mostly my fault which gave me a sense of obligation to keep both of us alive till the rescue planes found us. We crossed the large open field where the plane was siting and headed into the woods. Luckily, it was a bright sunny day so the light jackets that we had were more than enough to keep us comfortable. The forest was silent except for the sounds of crickets,birds and the crunching of the leaves and twigs under our feet.

"You know," Christian started following close behind "Even though we are stranded out here n the wilderness, I'm glad that I'm stranded with you."

"Thank you," I said feeling flattered "I wish we weren't in this situation but I'm glad I'm with you as well. Gives us a chance to get to know each other better with no distractions."

"Like a second date," He joked.

"like a forced second date," I laughed

"You know that I would have asked for another one anyway. You are just too cute to leave at that counter." Christian shot back.

"Don't you get a smorgasboard of cute girls everywhere you go?" I asked

"I do but they aren't always my type," Christian said.

"What's your type?" I asked falling back to walk beside him.

"Smart, funny, interesting, brunette, honest and caring." He listed

"Brunette," I giggled "I'm sure all the blondes are disappointed."

"Some are," He agreed " I don't stay in relationships long if i'm no longer interested. I don't like my time wasted."

"Neither do I," I said "Why stay miserable if you don't have to."

"Exactly my thought," He smiled "On a side note I'm very busy and I don't need someone that doesn't respect that."

"Not everyone is cut out for that kind of a life. I often thought I would have the same issues being away for long periods as a pilot. " I empathized.

"At least you get it," He replied "Some girls expect me to stop working to date them,"

I could hear the sound of running water down a stream.

**Christian POV**

Our personalities seemed to just jive with one another. Ana and I were laughing and joking. She was a joy to be around even in the lonely backwoods. I stopped at the sound of running water seemed to bring excitement and life to my ailing body. I picked up my sore sweaty feet and broke into a run.

"WATER," I cried "THANK GOD WATER."

I bolted towards the pleasant sound. I could hear Ana's feet join me as the crunching and crinkling of leaves and twigs started to pick up. I felt as though my legs could barely hold my weight as I ran while trying to keep pressure off my leg as I made my way towards the sound of the gentle waves of water hitting the rocks. I pulled myself over a rock. A small clear stream weaved through the trees. The water gently travelled down stream weaving in between the rocks and debris. Never have I been so thankful for water in all my life. craving the taste of the clean liquid on my lips I carefully walked to the edge of the stream. I sat at the side of the stream keeping my leg straight as I brought the water to my lips.

"I've never been more grateful for a cup of water in all my life," I said looking over at Ana drinking out of the stream only a few feet away.

"Agreed," She nodded between slurps of liquid.

SPLASH!

I gush of water washed over me. I looked over at Ana who was giggling at me as water dripped from my face and hair. I gave her a harder splash in retaliation. Her laughing stopped as she wiped the water from her face pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I gave you a small splash," She cried.

"Can't take what you give?" I asked playfully

"Oh I can take it," She said standing her grounds.

Walking slowly over to where she was standing I carefully assessed the stream. I couldn't see straight to the bottom. More than likely, it was deep enough for a swim. Looking directly into Ana's wet clear face.

"What?" she asked meeting my gaze.

Without warning I pushed her into the stream. She screamed as she fell backwards into the water. I stood at the edge of the water waiting for her to come up for air. I couldn't help but laugh. I was having fun.

"What was that for?" She asked treading the water to stay afloat.

I crouched at the edge of the water meeting her gaze. Ana's hands reached up from the water grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in. The water felt cold and gentle on my skin. The water cleansed my body as I swam to the surface. I found Ana treading water only a few feet away giggling under her breath.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a shower today," She joked.

"To have a shower you would have to take all your clothes off," i said

"You first," She answered.

Keeping my eyes fixated on her I pulled my wet shirt off and threw it off to the side.

"Now it's your turn," I shot back.

Without hesitation she pulled her shirt off throwing it close to mine "Can't have a shower with pants on," She said flirtatiously.

I pulled my pants and underwear off with one flail swoop casting them off to the side with the pile of mounting clothes. The water felt good on my groin. I swam closer to Ana . Plants and fish brushed against my legs and thighs as i brought my naked body over to meet hers. Sensing what I wanted she removed the remainder of her garments throwing them on top of mine.

She wrapped her arms around my neck bringing our bare bodies close together. Our lips met hungrily. She pushed her tongue into my mouth which I met with vigor and excitement. I outlined the contours of her curves underneath the water and our passions were unleashed. The coolness of the water was doing nothing to calm my cock as it started to stiffen. Releasing one of her arms from my neck she slid her fingers down to my stiffening member. A fiery of electrical currents shot through my body making it almost impossible to keep myself above water.

"I think we should take this above ground," I suggested.

"Sure," She agreed

In this moment my mind was far from getting rescued.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ana POV**

I let my hormones and my emotions guide me as I ran my fingers through Christian's prize possession. His mouth was deep inside mine. His tongue soaking up my essence with vigor. He laid my body gently on an even patch of dirt at the side of the stream. Christian pounced on top of my hips with the stealth of a lion ready to devour it's both of my wrists in one swoop he pinned them above my head making me powerless under his strong grasp. I gave a playful pull on my hands.

"Keep them above your head understand," He instructed.

"Ok," I giggled looking deep into his soft blue eyes.

"I mean it," Christian warned drilling his eyes deep into mine.

He traced his tongue from my mouth to my perfectly round breasts slowly waiting for my body to respond with involuntary twitches of pleasure. He looked up into my eyes with a look of sheer deviance as he sucked each nipple waiting patiently for moans of approval. My body had no choice by to comply with his will. I arched my back and moaned as his tongue made it's way to my pleasure center.

"Keep still, I know it's hard," He laughed

"It feels so good," I moaned softly.

"I've only started," Christian whispered "When I'm done your body will scream for more."

"ok," I giggled with compliance.

Every delicate touch from his fingers sent electrical current throughout my body. Despite my verbal declaration of compliance my body seemed to take on a mind of it's own as it responded to Christian's command. The sly smile across his face said that he loved the control that he could exude over my naked body. There was no doubt that he knew how to touch a woman. This was a process that he had done many times in the past and it worked like a charm every time. A part of me wondered how many woman has he had in his clutches but out here in the wild none of that seemed to matter. There were no other women to contend with out here. In this setting he was mine and I was his. My heart delighted in that.

"Please!" I moaned pressing my hands into his chest.

"Have you had enough yet?" He asked seductively.

"Yes!" I cried.  
As if on cue he plunged his thick erect organ into my wet orfice. My body breathed a sigh of instant relief as he began to thrust hard into my soft wet hole. My back arched to meet his excited pulses. His lips met mine with desperate need. It was not enough to have our pleasure organs meet but our mouths had to connect as well. The cold hard ground was not a bother as I focused all my mental and physical self on Christian and the pursuit of sexual bliss. His heavy breathing kept my body hot and turned on. I took advantage of his naked toned torso, running my hands down each visible muscle of his chest. Washing the sweat and water from his toned mid section I took the sweet liquid to my lips. I licked and sucked each finger careful not to waste a single drop. Christian lowered his head to my hand licking and sucking each finger. We breathed heavily in unision as our bodies collided on a desperate journey to climax. I felt the rhythm of his pelvis as he thrusted into me, welcoming each movement with ease.

I felt the high of my pleasure slowly move towards nirvana. Orgasm coming closer with each smooth movement. I cried out as my body exploded in a full body spasm of pure joy. Christian followed suit as a wet warm gush filled my cavity. His exhausted body curled over mine then rolled beside me hugging my torso close as though afraid I might leave.

"That was amazing," I gushed still feeling the high from my orgasm.

"Ditto," He agreed

"I needed that so badly," I said

"Don't think that'll be the last time," He winked.

"I would hope not." I shot back flirtatiously.

Just out of the corner of my eye I spotted two girls in long flowy dresses giggling by the stream. Both girls had long wavy blonde hair and appeared to be in their mid 20's. They seemed completely unaware of our presence. The first girl bent down beside the stream cupping her hands to pick up a handful of water to drink. They had a small pair of blue slip on shoes. Their speech was incoherent from so far away. I nudged Christian's chest to get his attention pointing to the two girls.

"What the..." He started

"Be quiet!' I warned with a whisper "They might hear us."

"We are far from civilization where did they come from?"' Christian whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back

"They have no pack, they must have a camp some where close to here." Christian said

The girls started to walk back into the woods, careful to miss broken twigs and debris on the ground.

"Do you want to follow?" I asked looking at Christian.

"Absolutely!" He agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

Christian POV

I followed behind the two girls from the stream careful to be light on my feet and far enough behind as to not raise suspicion. I could near the slight crinkling of leaves and twigs behind me as Ana followed close behind. The two girls laughed and danced, kicking twigs and leaves. They spoke English with an accent that I couldn't quite pinpoint. My heart was racing, at any moment we could be caught. Who knows where these girls lived or what kind of people they were. Ana and I were going deep into the unknown. We were far from the grips of civilization. The girls were both well kept with slender figures. Their skin had a glow that seemed cleaner and brighter in the cool evening air. Their style seemed very 70's like. Frolicking around child-like in their movements as they skipped and played through the forest.

Without warning they stopped doing a full 360 carefully inspecting every inch of the forest. Their bodies became taut as though they were lion's waiting for their prey to emerge.

"Come out!" The taller blonde girl called. Her voice loud and clear with a slight accent that I could not quite pinpoint,

I looked at Ana with a look of fear. I could see her heart was pounding as fast as mine was. Staring into her eyes I knew that we were thinking the same thing. It was better to come out and make our presence known rather than hide at this point. These girls seemed comfortable with their surroundings and were most likely no strangers to hunting. We were no match for them. Could they have phones or radios back at their camp? Maybe there was a hidden city in the valley where they had had shelter and food. I was a well known rich businessman if they had any contact with the outside world I'm sure they would have heard of me or my company.

I slowly walked out from behind the shrubs with Ana following close behind. Our clothes were dirty and tattered. Skin and hair wet with droplets of natural water from the stream.

"Why are you following us?" Demanded the taller blonde girl

"We weren't. Our plane crashed and we were just looking for food and water. We ran into you accidentally." I explained.

"I see," The other girl said skeptically.

"Still doesn't explain why you were following us though." The first girl answered.

"We were just curious where you came from. There doesn't seem to be anything around here." Ana replied.

"There is alot more around here than you realize," The taller girl assured us.

"Can you show us?" I asked "If you have a phone or a radio I could call for help."

"So your desperate?" Asked the first girl

"We're lost," I assured her

"One moment," The second girl answered.

Both girls whispered incoherently for the next few minutes amongst themselves. Our future seemed to hang in the balance as these two young girls decided our fate. It was getting dark and we would either have to go back to the wreckage or follow these two girls and hope they had the best intentions. The plane was safer but who knew when or if we would be rescued. For all we knew our families thought we were dead.

"Should we follow them?" Ana asked as we waited for the girls to end their team huddle.

"We at least have a chance at finding a radio or phone if we go with them. They may even have some food and shelter for the night." I answered

"We can make a run for it if things start to feel too weird," Ana agreed.

"I never underestimate anyone though," I said "They could be crazy cannibals for all I know."

"So that's a risk your willing to take then?" Ana asked

"Yes," I replied "In this situation it seems like the best choice."

"OK, I trust your judgement," She answered "it's also the best chance we have right now."

The two girls turned to us in unison through the trees. giving a long and heavy sigh the taller girl motioned for us to follow.

"You can come with us for now," She said "But I call the shots. If either one of you so much as even blinks wrong you will find yourself in a much worse position than you are now."

"Sounds fair." I agreed.

"We wont be any issue," Ana piped in.

"Glad to hear it," She replied "Follow me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ana POV**

Everything about our situation was less than desirable. This was a 'would you rather' from hell. My mind wandered through all of the worse scenarios of being raped and burned at the stake then eaten by a bunch of weird looking witches as we walked through the woods. I fought the soreness in my feet as we trekked through the uneven ground of the forest. The girls laughed as they walked briskly jumping over tree trunks and branches.

"We're almost there, " the shorter girl assured us

"Great!" I replied with a smile.

"I wonder what Allen will think?" the shorter girl asked rhetorically

"I'm sure he won't be happy." the taller blonde girl scoffed "We were suppose to keep ourselves occupied for a few hours not bring home new pets."

"Pet's" the shorter girl laughed "Good one Helen."

"Don't use my name," The taller girl yelled suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"Ok, Sorry." The shorter girl apologized "I didn't mean to."

I walking closely behind the girl who seemed to be feeling defeated and whispered in a gentle reassuring voice "Already forgotten."

The short girl smiled back at me as she skipped closer to her older counterpart for comfort. The sun started to descend over the horizon as we continued to hike through the thick forest. Trying to be as conspicuous as possible I grabbed a bunch of tall branches setting them upright in the ground for markers in case we got lost. Christian and I had no idea what we were getting into. Putting all my trust and hope in two people that we just met seemed so foolish but we were in between a rock and a hard place.

"It's not much farther." The taller blonde girl called back to us.

"She said that 10 minutes ago," I commented to myself.

"We could be walking into a trap you know," Christian whispered to me as I stabbed another stick into the ground.

"If you have a better idea let me know," I said

"We've been hiking for close to 45 minutes," Christian commented "These girls sure ventured far from home."

"True, but a part of me curious about where these girls live. We seem to be far from civilization with little resources. If they have a camp I want to see it. I'm sure it will be something close to an Amish community or something without the strict attire," I said softly thinking out loud "I think that they are taking a huge risk bringing us to their camp. This must be as scary for them as it is for us. These girls seem young and naïve."

"I suppose we will find out soon enough," Christian agreed

"Are you ok to climb?" Called the taller blonde girl, who had clearly seen Christian struggling through the sharp terrain.

I looked over at Christian's leg "Are you ok to climb?" I asked him with a more gentle tone.

"Yes, I'll make it." He assured me with a smile.

"We're ok," I called back to her.

"As long as it's not too steep, I made it this far afterall," He replied.

We climbed a short hill with gnarled up tree roots and prickly shrubs sticking out of it. Using a sturdy tree root I pulled my body over the top with Christian close behind. A large clearing stood at the top with luscious green grass. The clearing was level with very few hills or bumps. The area was no more than 3 acres in diameter, completely enclosed by dense thick forest as though it was there for protection. It felt like a paradise hidden from society's reach. There didn't appear to be anything industrialized on the site. The whole place looked like a large camp than anything else. For some reason though, I felt a sense of peace and calm as I looked at the wonder standing before my feet. If we had not been escorted here we could have never known that this place existed.

I'm not sure what I was expecting maybe a small group of tents or a farm. Certainly nothing too advanced. A series of modern looking tiny homes spread out in a large circle. I counted 12 homes in total all made of carefully hand-crafted wood. In the center was a large fire pit with benches surrounding it. The architecture of the furniture around the fire pit looked well-made and sturdy. The camp looked like it was clean and organized. There was no food, clothes or other items lying around. A door to one of the smaller wooden homes opened.

A young man and woman both brunette in their mid-20's in colorful summer clothes and sandals walked out. As soon as they noticed the two girls we were with their faces lit up and they sped over to greet up.

"Helen, Andrea where have you been?" Asked the girl

"Just trying to get some alone time." Helen responded

"We're just hanging out. We both finished all our chores so we didn't think it would be a problem," Andrea defended.

"No harm done we were just worried." The boy replied .

"Who are they?" Asked the girl pointing to Christian and I.

"We found them in the forest. They're lost and in need of food and shelter," Andrea said.

"I see," The girl said. She slowly made her way to where Christian and I were standing. Making an intimidating stance as she sized each one of us up. They definitely weren't used to visitors here. The settlement was a small closed camp that made it a priority to be separated from the outside world.

"Is it just food and temporary shelter that you need?" Asked the girl

"Our plane crashed and we have been stranded out here for close to two days now. We just need a phone or radio that we could use to call for help. Food and temporary shelter would be nice as well. " Christian explained.

"We aren't used to visitors here," The boy responded "We prefer to live a simple lifestyle. You will find very little electronics here. I'm assuming your from the city?"

"Yes, we are." I agreed.

"You are welcome to stay here for the night. I would imagine that you would not fair well in the forest after dark. As far as radios and phones you won't find anything like that here. I'm sorry to say that we would not be able to help you call home." The boy stated firmly.

"What will happen in the morning?" Christian asked

"That has to be decided by the council," The girl responded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Christian POV**

"The Council?" Ana asked.

"Yes, The council. All decision here are made with in the input of everyone." The boy stated proudly.

"Is there no one that is in charge?" I asked surprised.

"There is someone in charge but all major decisions are made as a group." The girl explained.

"When will that happen?" I asked

"First thing tomorrow morning," The boy stated.

"I'll take you to a place where you can get some sleep and something to eat," The girl offered.

Helen softened her scowl as she scanned the faces of her cohorts. The boy nodded his head strongly to the right motioning where he wanted us to be led. Her warm expressions flattened as she gave a nod of understanding. Without another word she led Christian and I to a small home that looked like something out of an episode of Little House on the Prairie. The small log-like cabin could not have been more than 600 square feet. The entire cabin had only one room. The room was illuminated through candlelight. A fireplace still smoldered in the center of the large rectangular room. A large area rug embroidered with flowers of purple and blue made the hardwood floor more comfortable and warm. The room had only a bed, night table and a dresser in the far corner. My guess was that it was too difficult to have items brought in from the outside and everything that Ana and I were seeing was either handmade or brought here when they original settled. The girl waited patiently while we scanned our new environment in detail. I was both impressed and surprised at the level of civilization present in this small secluded camp. It wasn't until both Ana and I diverted our gaze back in her direction did she let us know that there was an Outhouse approximately 5 feet from the house.

"Thank you so much," Ana gushed gratefully "Your hospitality is not going unnoticed."

"Don't get too comfortable," She warned "If the council decides that having you is too much of a risk then you will have to go."

"We're taking each day at a time," I responded "Allowing us to stay here for even one night makes such a huge difference."

"Enjoy it while you have it," She warned again "Just don't be surprised if you have to leave tomorrow."

"I take it you don't get many visitors?" Ana said

"Not really. We started out just like you did. We were travelling for a university trip when our plane hit a storm. We created this community from things we found in the area and what we could salvage from the wreckage." She explained

"How long have you been here?" Ana asked

"Just over a year," She replied.

"This is incredible for such a short period of time." I commented

"You would be surprised at what you can accomplished when you are in a life and death situation." She said

"Weren't there search parties sent out to find you? A plane full of university student's must have caused a huge uproar." I cried

"That could have happened but I'm not aware of it and as you can see no one ever found us." She answered allowing her head to fall slightly and her eyes to lower "I'm sure by now we have all been declared dead. I miss my family but this is my new family. We have grown very close and I would do anything to protect them. I'm sure you too feel the same way."

She looked over at Christian and I as though trying to connect emotionally through our shared experience. "Oh," I squeaked taken off guard "We are in this together."

I looked over at Christian for reassurance. His face said he agreed with my statement. We were both tired and grateful for the chance to sleep in a warm bed after close to a week in a cramped Cessna, even if only for one day. They could have just as easily left us in the wilderness to fend for ourselves but chose not to. "I don't know about you but I will be on my best behaviour and pray they don't decide to throw us to the wolves tomorrow," I said breaking the silence after the two girls had left.

"I'm with you on that one," Christian replied sitting at the edge of the bed "What choice do we have really? You won't see me misbehaving. Who knows when we will be rescued."

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed.

"But.." Christian started "Now that we are alone, you are free to misbehave as much as you like." He winked as his mouth parted into a mischievous grin. His needs and intentions could not have been more clear.

"I can't smoke or drink out here, and there is a limited amount of food choices. How could I possibly behave?" I smirked flirtatiously.

"Well," Christian started "you could strip down to just your bra and panties, teasing is on the list of no no's. Not to mention being naked and kinky in a foreign place."

"You must have dug deep into your bin of creativity to come up with those rules." I countered

"Just some things I prefer my lady not to do but I'll make an exception for you," He smirked

"I'm your lady now then?" I asked

"You are as far as I am concerned." He smiled.

"I never told you this before," I grinned "But I love to treat my men well." I pulled my shirt over my head allowing it to fall on the ground in front of Christian's feet. I skin felt cool and clean as the dirty garment was pulled off of it. Christian's smirked grin turned into a wide smile expressing the visual pleasure that was unfolding before him. I slowly pulled my pants down to my ankles kicking them to the side. I stood still in front of Christian allowing him to take in every inch of my body. I knelt down on my knees between his legs admiring the bulge that was steadily forming underneath his loose fitting dress pants. As if on cue he lifted his ass off the bed pulling down his pants and undergarments to his ankles. His cock was poised to attention. The head dark and engorged with blood. I took a deep breath to prepare myself then I placed my warm wet mouth over his swollen member. I sigh of release escaped Christian's lips as he rolled his shoulders back allowing his forearms to sink into the soft mattress. I ignored the subtle soreness in my jaw as I took him further in to my mouth. Allowing his precum to soak my lips with salty goodness. I felt his cock stiffen till it became a thick hard rod.

"Stop!" He begged placing his hand on my head "I'm going to cum."

I stopped immediately as he command then raised my head to look up into his eyes. My lips shiny with his wet juices. Suddenly he grabbed both my shoulders. lifting my up and dropping me in front of his hard cock as he fell back on the duvet. His body sinking into the soft bouncy coils of the mattress. As though I could read his mind I took his hard cock by the base of the shaft and guided it into my wet entrance. Instinctually I started to thrust into him harder and harder as I approached orgasm. His moans deepened as he road the waves of pleasure. He grabbed my hips guiding my movements. His warm touch electrifying my body. I felt an explosion of release as My body spasmed with bliss. Muscles went limp as I collapsed beside him. A loving smile crept across my face. I was in heaven and for a moment it was as though the world had stood still and as I looked into his eyes I knew he felt the same way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ana's POV**

A bell rang in the distance like a lunch bell from a camp I had gone to when I was a kid.

"Christian!" I nudged his shoulder. Eyes closed and breathing long shallow breaths his body seemed completely comfortable.

"Christian!" I nudged again, this time a bit louder.

"What is it," He yawned slowly stretching his arms and legs under the covers.

"Do you hear that?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"The bell you mean?" He asked back.

"Yes, the bell," I said "It probably won't be long till that council comes to see us to deliver their decision."

"Your worried aren't you?" He asked using his strong muscular arms to hoist himself up in the bed.

"Aren't you?" I exclaimed

"The worst that could happen is they tell us to leave," He said nonchalantly "Or they might kill us."

"i'm sure that if they were going to kill us they would have done it already," I said "I just don't understand why they would welcome us then potentially kick us out. If they don't want to be found we would surely know they are here."

"That's exactly the part that scares me," Christian replied. Feeling a sense of urgency we both scrambled to get yesterdays clothes that lay in small heaps around the bed. There was an unknown fear that someone would come banging down the door at any moment demand out attention and at the very least we needed to be clothed. We waited patiently at the edge of the bed for someone to arrive. We had been instructed to that someone would be by in the morning to either send us on our way or allow us to stay a while longer and a part of me knew it would be earlier rather than later.

"You know maybe the more people they have in this community the better their chances of survival. After all, this place is pretty isolated." I suggested.

"That's a positive way of looking at it, but do you really want to be here any longer than you have to?" Christian asked.

"Not really but I want to make the best of it while I'm here," I replied "Don't you?"

"Im still counting on being rescued at some point," He stated matter of factly "I plan to forget this place as soon as I leave."

A loud knock sounded at the door. Christian and I looked at each other both frozen in fear. Slowly I stood up and walked over to the door. A loud knock sounded again.

"We need to speak to you." A loud muffled deep male voice stated "Please come out."

I opened the door slowly revealing an old Caucasian man in his 50's with a Caucasian woman in her late 40's standing beside him. Both of them had well defined lines and dark tans. The looked like they spent alot of time working out doors. They stood close to each other and their bodies gave subtle hints that they were emotionally close or possibly married. Their bodies were tilted towards each other and their fingers were almost touching. The female looked worried and anxious, taking frequent glances at the ground and fidgeting her faded summer dress with her hand. Behind them stood two larger males in their late 20's wearing old faded track pants and tight t-shirt. Their large we defined muscles could be seen through their shirts. There was no mistaking them as the bodyguards. As innocent looking as Christian and I both were, we were outsiders and potential threats to their closed off community. Christian I walked out of the small cabin into the morning light.

"Christian and Ana," Announced the older male his voice loud and commanding "The council as decided that you can stay on a temporary basis but only under the strict pretence that if you are rescued that the location of our camp is not revealed."

"How long is temporary?" Christian asked

"That depends on who well you mesh with our community." The older female smirked

"Each person here has a job to do in order to ensure that everyone in the community is taken care of." The male councilmen explained "Do you two have any particular skills that you think would be useful?"

"I can do any job that requires manual labor," Christian started "I'm fit, healthy and a hard worker."

"I"m a pilot," I said following in Christian' lead "I'm great with kids, cleaning and cooking."

"Has either one of you ever worker or lived on a farm before?" He asked

"No, we both come from the city," Christian answered.

"I see," The woman smirked "This type of living might be a bit of an adjustment for you too then,"


End file.
